I'm bound to you
by Fangirls Revenge
Summary: Feliciano and Ludwig meet as children completely unaware that they are to be betrothed. Feliciano is excited to see Ludwig again years after but Ludwig has changed from the boy Feliciano once knew, how will he come to terms with the fact that nothing will be the same as it once was? Can he learn to love the brooding Alpha Prince? Medieval Omegaverse Gerita Usuk Pruaus and others.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Feliciano and Ludwig meet as children, completely unaware that they are to be betrothed. Feliciano is beyond excited to see Ludwig again after their short time together as children, but Ludwig has changed from the boy he once knew, how will he come to terms with the fact that nothing will be the same as it once was? Can he learn to love the brooding Alpha Prince? Medieval Omegaverse Betrothal AU. Pruaus, Usuk and others included.**

**I can't seem to stay away from the Omegaverse*content sigh*. This is also a medieval/betrothal au type thing, so I hope you like it! Reviews are love! xoxo**

**I'm bound to you**

**Chapter 1**

It was a very important day. At least, that's what his grandfather said to him that morning as the servants dressed him in his most expensive green dress and brushed his hair as well as they could, (with the one rebellious curl in the way). The small five year old didn't entirely understand why it was that the adults were making such a fuss.

Whatever it was, Feliciano was told to stay quiet and not speak unless spoken to. Just like with every other important day. Usually when he was woken so early and dressed so nicely it meant that they were having guests, and judging by the level of panic the servants had, these were no ordinary guests.

Feliciano held tightly onto his twin brother's hand as they watched people rush around them. From first glance, you would think the boys were exactly the same; until they began to talk. Feliciano had a sweet and gentle disposition, if not slightly sooky. His older-by-two -minutes brother Lovino had an entirely abrasive personality. For nobility, and for a child, he swore far too much. Only a few people knew that deep down inside there was a boy who just wanted protect his brother.

Unlike his brother, Lovino wore dark red pants and a white tunic. The reason for this was that, even though he was the same age and classification as his brother, Lovino was too masculine for a dress.

"Big brother" Feliciano began "What's going on?" he looked up with his honey coloured eyes in confusion. Lovino squeezed his brother's hand attempting to reassure him.

"I'm sure they're just normal visitors Feli, nothing bad will happen" he smiled unconvincingly. In truth, he was wary of the situation, because the last time the servants ran about the way they were now, Lovino got engaged and was nearly taken away.

If it weren't for the insistence of his intended that Lovino should live with his family for a time until he was a little older, he _would_ have been taken.

Feliciano didn't even consider that a possibility. He was five after all. But Lovino was worried, he was worried that his brother would be taken and he would have no one but their grandfather.

"What are my little cherubs up to?" a deep and cheerful voice questioned. Feliciano turned and smiled, running into the man's arms.

"Grandpa! Me and Lovi were wondering why the servants were running around? Is the kitchen on fire?" the young boy smiled innocently.

"We're going to have very important guests today Feli, they are important for your future and I need you both to be good boys, ok?" he smiled, lifting his grandsons with each arm. The two boys nodded their heads and he let them both down with a kiss on the cheek.

Just as their feet hit the floor they heard trumpets and an announcement too complicated for Feliciano to fully understand, what he did catch was 'Regent' and 'Prince'. His grandfather straightened up and instructed the boys to do the same. Feliciano held tightly onto his grandfather's hand as a rather tall and serious man with long blonde hair approached. He had a boy by his side, a young boy who was dressed in all black, he looked about Feliciano's age.

"Germania! How long it's been! Welcome to my humble home" he greeted the other man with a hug and a wide smile. Germania returned it with his own smaller smile.

"Roma, it's good to see you. Are these your grandsons?"

"Yes, the one on my left is Lovino, and the one on my right is Feliciano"

Germania knelt down to Feliciano's height and petted him on the head "So you're Feliciano, have you been good?"

""Yes sir!" he replied with a cheery smile.

Germania smiled back and motioned for the boy he arrived with, the boy in black. He stepped forward and stood next to him "This is Ludwig, do you think you could keep him company while I speak with your grandfather?"

"Si" he nodded his head and took Ludwig's hand, causing Ludwig to blush. Then he took Lovino's with a smile and Feliciano led them out to the garden.

Much like everything at the Vargas Estate, the garden was beautiful. Being late spring, the flowers were blooming at full force and produced a spectrum of bright colours. It was by far Feliciano's favourite place. It was the best place where you could see the vines that climbed up the walls. The thing he loved most was the large fountain where he spent many hot afternoons. This is where he led his brother and his guest.

Lovino crossed his arms and huffed "Why does grandpa never let me in the meetings? I'm old enough to know, damn bastard."

"Ve, it's nice to meet you Ludwig, I'm Feliciano. Who was that man who talked to grandpa? He looked scary" Feliciano smiled sweetly at the blushing blonde, ignoring his brother's complaints.

"T-that was my grandfather" the blond stammered, he kept his eyes away from Feliciano's bright and curious ones.

"Oh you have a grandpa too! That's fantastic! Do you know why you're here? I can't ask my grandpa because when I do I get told I'm too young, do you ever get told you're too young? Would you like to play in the flowers?"

Ludwig only looked at the ground and nodded his head, still too shy to say anything to this energetic young boy. Feliciano took Ludwig's hand again and smiled.

"Are you coming to play in the flowers to Lovino?"

"No, I'm going to find out what grandpa is up to" he said with another huff and walked off.

Feliciano watched his brother run off but just dismissed it. He sat down in the bright yellow flowers, urging Ludwig to do the same.

"Where are you from Ludwig? You don't dress like you are from this place, but I'm not saying that your clothes are bad! I'm just saying there not the same as mine…um" Feliciano didn't know how to talk without sounding rude. But thankfully Ludwig thought nothing of it.

"I'm from the capital city" Ludwig answered as he picked a single flower and eyed it absently for a moment.

"Oh! That's where the king lives!" Feliciano smiled with excitement.

Ludwig looked away sadly "The king is dead… my brother is going to be the new king."

"How can your brother be the next King? Wait! Your brother is the Prince! That means you're a Prince too!" Feliciano exclaimed in disbelief. Ludwig remained silent, then Feliciano caught his mistake and gasped.

"Oh Luddy! I'm so sorry about your papa! But don't worry, my papa and mama went to heaven a long time ago, they can keep him company" Ludwig was shocked that someone as sweet and cheerful as this boy was an orphan. He felt a jolt of sympathy, one that could only be felt by someone who had also lost their parents.

"That sounds nice, Mama is there too, so they can all be friends," Ludwig smiled shyly. "I think they'd like that."

Feliciano nodded happily and picked several flowers "Have you ever made a flower crown before Luddy?" he asked excitedly.

Ludwig shook his head. He hardly spent any time in the flowers, his days were usually filled with his lessons and combat training.

"Oh! You don't know what you're missing!" Feliciano cried out as if he had just been scandalised.

Xxx xxX

Lovino quickly made his way back into the house and to the library where his grandfather was with the visitor, that's where Roma took all his guests, Lovino was an expert eavesdropper. He stood at the door with his ear pressed against it, trying to figure out what was being said.

"I'm sorry to hear about your son, it must have come as quite the shock. I apologise for not attending the funeral, but travel is difficult with two young children" he heard Roma say.

"Yes, it was especially hard for the boys, losing both their parents in one week. Don't worry about the funeral, I know how difficult it would have been for you to travel such a distance. It's been three months since I laid my son to rest, the kingdom finished its mourning period and has now gone back to normal. Gilbert's coronation is in one month" Germania replied gravely.

"I take it you'll be acting as regent until he is sixteen?"

"Yes, I'll have to teach him as much about ruling as I can in the six years I have until he comes of age. Right now he's at home, under the care of my daughter."

"If she were an Alpha she would have taken the throne, I remember she was always kind and gentle, she would have made a good King" Roma smiled softly.

"She would have, now that her brother is gone she focuses her energy on caring for Gilbert and Ludwig, as well as her own daughter, Elizabeta."

"Gilbert has a lot on his shoulders now, so young…" Roma said sadly.

Germania sighed "My son was ready to be king, that's why I abdicated, I did not expect that he and his lovely wife would be taken by the seven day fever only four years into his reign…" he shook his head slowly, before smiling "Let us talk no more of these sad things. I believe we should discuss my purpose for being here."

Lovino leant further into the door, wanting desperately to know what the old man was going to say.

"I believe it has something to do with my dear sweet Feliciano?" Roma said with a small smile.

"Yes, I would like to join our houses through the marriage of Feliciano to Ludwig."

Lovino felt his blood boil and tears prick the sides of his eyes. It was what he had feared. They were going to take away his brother.

"I think it is a good match, but my grandson is far too young to be married now. I think it would be best if we wait ten years when Ludwig is sixteen and Feliciano is fifteen"

Germania nodded "I agree, I wish I had them same deal with the Edelstein's over Gilbert's betrothal. They will be married at twelve, far too young I think, but he is the crown prince, and it would be good for them to get to know each other I suppose."

"So it is agreed then, we will wed our grandsons when they come of age, I'll have my scribe draw up a betrothal contract before you have to go."

Lovino decided he didn't need to hear any more. He felt so betrayed by his grandfather, first he gives him away now his sweet little brother! He couldn't stand the thought of his brother being traded like a farm animal. Angry, red-faced and crying he ran out into the garden again to find his brother.

Feliciano and Ludwig had spent their time amongst the flowers. Ludwig hadn't felt this happy for a long time; Feliciano was like a ray of sunshine that warmed his downcast heart. Though the blond didn't have much to say, Feliciano sure did make up for it. He seemed to always have a topic to discuss, even if most of it was just inane babble about nothing in particular.

"You know, I like you Ludwig" Feliciano smiled brightly.

"I-I like you to Feli" he smiled shyly.

They their time together, until Lovino came charging forward and tackled Ludwig. The two boys tussled on the ground before Ludwig pinned him down, Feliciano crying hysterically.

"What was that for?!" the blonde yelled as Lovino struggled to get free from his grip.

"B-bastard! You're going to take Feli! I hate you!" he cried lividly.

Ludwig let him go and looked at him with confusion "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Fuck you!" Lovino screamed before beginning to run away "Stay away from my brother!"

Feliciano rushed over to Ludwig and hugged him "Are you ok? Please forgive Lovi, sometimes he gets upset, but he's really good! Honest!"

Ludwig huffed, he didn't know what that kid's problem was, but he decided to let it go, but only because Feliciano asked him to. The little auburn haired boy still had tears in his eyes, Ludwig noticed, so he put on a manly expression and wiped the tears away. "Don't cry Feliciano, while I'm around you have nothing to worry about, I'm going to be a strong knight."

The cheerful boy gave him a bright smile and hugged him again, giggling happily. Ludwig blushed, but he was happy, it was the first time he said something manly without being laughed at. When he was at home in the palace, all the older boys would make fun of him for trying to be mature, he hated being treated like a child.

Feliciano didn't treat him like a child whenever he was talking about grown-up stuff, he just nodded and listened. Ludwig knew he was small for his age, the other Alpha boys were a lot more further along. The only one who wasn't mean to him was a boy named Alfred, his training partner.

They spent the entire afternoon together, but to them it was a long time, like there was a separate universe made just for them. Feliciano tried to teach Ludwig how to paint, with limited success. Even after Ludwig admitted his work was no good, Feliciano insisted otherwise.

"You are my best friend Ludwig" Feliciano said softly "You're sweet and friendly and have nice eyes, I think we'll be friends forever."

"But I'm leaving tomorrow Feli, you'll just forget me later" Ludwig mumbled sadly. It was just not fair, he finally makes a new friend and they will be torn apart for an unknown amount of time. He didn't really understand why the thought hurt him so much, he only just met Feliciano, and the knowledge that they will be separated made his heart ache.

"I will never forget you! I promise, I know we'll see each other again! I just know it!" Feliciano promised, grasping both of Ludwig's hands in his "Don't forget about me Luddy, ok?"

Ludwig nodded "I could never forget you Feli, I hope we will be able to see each other again soon."

Ludwig and his grandfather left the next morning. Both the boys were completely unaware that from that day onward they were destined to be wed. But the sorrow of their separation after such a sort time was burned into their memories. They never did forget, but it was a long, long time before they saw each other again.

**So the first chapter to my new story, if you are intrigued let me know. Reviews = New chapters**

**I must say that I'm sorry about my last story, I sort of lost the plot, but I'm trying my best to get better. The little bits of advice were very helpful, thank you : )**

**See you next chapter! Xoxo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this story is rated M because it involves adult situations and adult words (if you get my meaning) so if that is not your cup of tea then this may not be the story for you. In fact, I think it will be on a different level than my other fics in the adult content department. I really wanna get into the Alpha/Omega dynamics with this one.**

**Also, THANK YOU FOR THE ENCOURAGEMENT! THERE IS NO BETTER FEELING THAN KNOWING SOMEONE WANTS TO READ YOUR STORY. Xoxo.**

**I'm bound to you**

**Chapter 2**

*Ten Years Later*

It was already mid-summer, Feliciano's second favourite time of the year. His first of course being late spring. The temperature was comfortable now as the sun was beginning to set. The balmy wind produced a sweet scent that flowed through the air, Feliciano always felt grateful that he lived in a place with such wonderful summers.

After a day of helping his servants harvest their tomato crop, napping in the shade and sleeping through his lessons, Feliciano found a pleasant respite in the fountain he had adored since his childhood.

Over the years Feliciano had grown into an attractive young noble with a lean figure and the type of curvy hips that Alphas adore. Despite his frequenting the fields to help with harvesting, his skin remained as soft as when he was a child. Many Alphas had come to the Vargas estate seeking his hand, only to be turned away in disappointment when that learned that he was already intended to another, That he was intended to Ludwig Beilshmidt, Second Prince of the realm.

Feliciano became aware of that fact on the day of his brother's wedding, in fact, it was his brother's husband to be that revealed the truth with an innocent comment. He had told Feliciano that the Alpha he was engaged to had grown into someone strong and dependable, and that he would make a fine husband. Feliciano had asked no further questions of Antonio on the subject, as it was his wedding, but he had asked his grandfather at the end of the wedding feast.

Roma had revealed that he was intended to Ludwig, and that he was going to tell him when he was older. At that time he was just barely thirteen, Roma thought that Feliciano was too young and sweet to worry about things like marriage. With Lovino there was no choice, he was the oldest and his marriage was important for the family, but Feliciano, he wanted him to live in blissful ignorance for as long as he could.

Of course the little Omega had reacted quite favourably to the idea. After all, he and Ludwig promised to be friends forever. Who better to marry than a sweet and shy blond? He imagined that they would play in the flowers like they once had, maybe paint together and take naps in the afternoons together. That's what he thought marriage would be like anyway.

Feliciano wasn't sure when he was going to be married, all he knew was that it would happen sometime in his fifteenth year.

He wasn't expecting that a precession would arrive for him on that balmy summer's evening.

Feliciano was lazing about in the fountain, he loved the feeling of the cool water on his skin after such a relentlessly hot day. His eyes slid shut, the lightness he felt was a great relief. But what wasn't a great relief was a loud horn blast that suddenly cut through the dusky air. Feliciano jolted up and scrambled out of the water and ran towards the sound, he ran through the house leaving puddles of water behind, nearly slipping over a few times until he reached the front door where his grandfather stood.

"Feliciano you're soaking wet!" he exclaimed. Roma was dressed in his most formal clothes, the ones that were coloured with the expensive red dye and made out of the expensive silk. Roma never wore anything fancy unless there was someone important visiting. He preferred to wear something simple as he wasn't the type of Lord who liked to flaunt his wealth. Feliciano giggled and looked away.

It was then that he realised that his grandfather wasn't standing alone. There was a serious looking brunette standing next to him, eyeing him and looking unimpressed. He was clearly a noble, even Feliciano could see that. He carried himself with a grace that could only come from a lifetime of a strict upbringing

"So this is Feliciano?" the brunette said.

"Yes your Highness, this is my grandson." Roma replied cordially before he turned to his grandson "Feliciano, why don't you go and have a bath and dress in something proper, then you can join me and our guest for dinner."

Feliciano felt a little foolish, here he was, dripping wet in nothing but brown shorts and a white tunic (a white tunic that was now see through) in front of this obviously important guest.

He did what he was asked, he was bathed and dressed by his servants and in no time he was presentable.

He was lead to the dining room where his grandfather and the guest were sitting. But before he could take a seat the brunette rose from his. Once he was standing directly in front of Feliciano he offered the Omega a kind smile.

"Hello Feliciano, my name is Roderich."

Feliciano's eyes widened "You are Roderich?! As in _Queen_ Roderich?" he gasped dropping down on to one knee like he was taught.

"Yes, but please, you don't need to kneel, we'll be family soon enough." Roderich said in the same kind tone "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Roderich's friendly smile put Feliciano more at ease, he nodded in compliance once he stood back up.

"Um, Your highness, please forgive me for earlier, I-I forgot that you were arriving, I thought it was tomorrow and so I thought for today I could help with the tomatoes and go swimming-"

"That's quite alright, you are still young." Roderich cut-in with an amused tone. "Now then, I need you to stand still for a moment."

Roderich began to meticulously look him over, circling him as he did so, then he started asking the questions. "How old were you when you experienced your first heat?"

Feliciano wasn't expecting the questions to be so personal, people never spoke of such things, but a nod from his grandfather allowed him to answer.

"I was twelve" he spoke in a quiet voice, keeping his eyes on the ground in front of him. Roderich hummed in response and nodded "That's quite common, that's a good indication of your fertility. Now, how many Alphas have you spent an extended period of time with?"

Feliciano had to take a moment to think "Umm, my grandfather, my brother's husband for a while. I also spent a whole day with Ludwig, how is he?"

Roderich paused for ma moment after hearing Feliciano's answer. He hadn't had contact with any Alphas beside family?! Roderich decided not to think on it for too long before he answered.

"I will tell you all about him in due time, but let us take care of these matters first." Roderich reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like measuring tape used for constructing garments. With a swift movement he wound it around Feliciano's hips.

"You have wide hips for one so lean, good child bearing hips." Roderich said thoughtfully as he unwound the tape from Feliciano. "I see that you also have a healthy colour, though not quite as pale as would be desired."

"Sometimes I help in the fields" Feliciano said with a cheery smile.

"That's a strange activity for a noble" Roderich said, but didn't comment any further on the subject.

Roderich leaned in towards him for a moment before stepping back "You have clear eyes and a sweet scent, I imagine Ludwig would be pleased with it."

Feliciano blushed slightly and began shuffling his feet. He liked the idea of making Ludwig happy, and he hoped that he would be a good Omega for him. Roderich caught sight of the cute smile Feliciano was sporting and chuckled.

He placed one hand on Feliciano's shoulder, causing the young Omega to look up "I apologise for all the invasive questions. But tradition dictates that an intended Omega must be thoroughly analysed by a representative of the Alphas family. I'll be happy to inform the King that Ludwig's intended is physically suited to bare royal children, and has the scent of one who is pure and chaste."

Feliciano looked up at Roderich with adorable smile. Roderich turned to Roma with a courteous nod "I must say Lord Vargas, you have a wonderful grandson."

Feliciano could tell that Roderich was a good person at heart, if he wasn't, he wouldn't have been so kind to him.

Roma stood and pulled out a chair for Roderich with a bright smile on his face. "Why don't you have a seat your Highness, and we can enjoy our lovely meal. You must be tired after you long journey"

They sat down to a wonderful dinner and Roderich informed them of all the goings on in the kingdom. But most importantly he told Feliciano all about Ludwig and how he had made an exemplary knight. Feliciano was just bursting with questions about what it was like to live in the palace and what the people there were like, Roderich tried his best to keep up the younger Omega, but it was difficult.

"Feli, I think that's enough questions for his highness, I think it's time for you to go to bed, you have a long journey ahead of you tomorrow." Roma finally said. Feliciano whined but did as he was bid, he said goodnight to Roderich and his grandfather and skipped off to bed.

"Your highness" Roma prompted in a serious tone "Now that my grandson is gone you can tell me what has been plaguing your mind since we sat down for dinner."

Roderich nodded his head once "I heard that you were perceptive." Roderich sighed. "I fear for Feliciano." He said in a solemn tone.

"Why do you fear for him?" Roma said grimly.

"He has had so little contact with Alphas, and the palace is filled with them, I don't know if his body would be able to handle be so suddenly surrounded by the dominant beings. You have done well to protect him from the outside world, but if he is introduced to Alpha scent to quickly he may not know how to act. You know of what I speak, he has no idea how to act around real Alphas. I fear that he may be overwhelmed by Ludwig, as far as Alphas go he is by far one of the most intense I have ever witnessed."

"So you are saying that Feliciano is unprepared?" Roma said thoughtfully. "I have had him educated in all the social graces that befit royalty. He knows how to act I assure you."

"With all due respect Lord Vargas, I must disagree. He may have learnt the finest etiquette in the world, but learning something in a book is greatly different from the actual experience. I have been around my husband the King since we were twelve, I was there when his body changed to the Alpha he is today, I was there when he his very being began to radiate masculinity and power. I know how overwhelming it can be for an Omega to be around that, but it was all gradual for me. Poor Feliciano will just be thrown in the deep end."

"What do you suggest then? That we keep Feli here and start introducing unrelated Alphas gradually to him?" Roma replied with the same amount of graveness in his tone.

"No, that's not necessary. I'm simply stating that the Feliciano you know may be different the next time you see him. If you think he is an Omega now, he will be even more after meeting Ludwig again." Roderich sighed "He has an intense experience ahead of him."

"Is being an Omega really that difficult?" Roma said quietly.

Roderich gave a small smile "It really is. Being around my husband makes my knees weak and my chest tighten. This may sound strange but I'm constantly fighting off the urge to just sit in his lap all the time. If you're really fond of your Alpha then you are plagued with the need to be with them all the time. The queen needs to act cool and aloof, though I feel like I'm being torn in two."

"So being away from Gilbert now is..?"

"Agony" Roderich almost whined "But I have to do this for Ludwig. Though there is always those fears…" Roderich trailed off sadly.

"The fear of what?" Roma asked worriedly

"The fear that all Omegas have after they find their mate. That their mate would become bored of them and take on a secondary partner. Leaving that Omega to fade until they die of neglect."

Roma smiled at Roderich "You are a good and noble Queen, Roderich. This will not be your fate. I was at your wedding all those years ago, I'd never seen an Alpha more in love in my life."

Roderich smiled happily back "Speaking of weddings, Feliciano's will be a few weeks from now. Why not make the journey with us tomorrow and stay until then?"

Roma laughed heartily "I have no desire to engage in court politics. I will be there for the wedding, but my place is here, with my people. But you will give Gilbert and Ludwig my best will you not? And Germania?"

"I will."

The next morning passed with a blur, before he knew it, Feliciano had said his tearful goodbye to his grandfather and was now sitting beside Roderich in the royal carriage.

Roderich wasn't really sure what to do. Feliciano was sniffling pitifully across from him, his cheeks stained with tears and his eyes bloodshot. He shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, and he was not the type to shuffle, it's rather unbecoming of a queen. He had to think of something to cheer the young Omega up.

"Feliciano, perhaps I should tell you about the palace?" Roderich finally said after a long of his silence.

He didn't get a response, Feliciano just kept looking down at his feet, sniffling as if he was trying to hold back another assault of inconsolable tears.

"There are the most wonderful painting's there, I'm sure you would be able to commission one of you and Ludwig." Feliciano gave a small noise as a response, it didn't bring him back to happiness, but at least Roderich knew he was listening. "And of course, we have the best chefs around! You will never run out of something delicious to eat." Feliciano made a similar noise as before. "Ah, the beds are also very soft." Roderich said quietly, not feeling as though he was getting through.

Roderich didn't know what to say next, he ran through the list of things Roma had told him that Feliciano liked; Paintings, Food, Sleep. Wait, there was one more.

"And the flowers" Roderich said with a kind smile. Feliciano raised his head, no longer sniffling. "The flowers are lovely, I'm certain you would enjoy walking with Ludwig through the gardens."

"I think I'd like that" Feliciano said with a cheery smile.

Once Feliciano had cheered up there was no way of getting him to stop talking.

"…And you know I really love pasta with tomato sauce! You know what goes good with pasta? Wine! But not much wine because if I drink too much it make me dizzy and I get a headache. Do you think that Ludwig likes pasta? I think it's important for mates to know what kind of food they like… Do you know Gilbert's favourite food, and does he know yours? Oh! I shouldn't call him by his name! I should call him 'Your Highness', isn't that right? How long have you been married?"

Roderich sighed after the monumental task of keeping track of the bubbly Omega's questions. "I suppose Ludwig likes pasta as much as any food, I think he is mostly fond on wurst. Gilbert's favourite food is chocolate cake, as is mine. You may call him Gilbert if he permits it, but his title is best for public places." Roderich exhaled deeply "And I have been married for eight years."

"Oh! Eight years?! That's so romantic!" Feliciano said dreamily.

Roderich blushed slightly and averted his gaze to the window "I suppose it is…" he mumbled with a small smile.

The journey took in total three days. They stopped at the homes of friendly nobles on their way. Feliciano was in awe of Roderich's grace. It seemed that everyone he spoke to would have thrown themselves off a cliff if he commanded it.

Roderich was so poised and in control during the entire trip. But Feliciano saw that begin to slip as they entered the capital city and the palace was in sight. He began to shuffle in his seat, his face was dusted a light pink. He seemed very anxious to get back.

Feliciano peered out the window with wonder as the carriage rolled through the iron gates. The Palace was like something out of one of his fairy tale books, except there were less windows and more towers with banners flying high above them. The whole structure was made out of some kind of stone, and it was surrounded by one of the biggest gardens Feliciano had even seen. The large white stone steps had a line of guards, standing at attention. There were two figures standing at the base of the stairs, separate from the others who stood around them. One of them had dark hair and was dressed plainly in some sort of dark blue robe. The second stood out the most, he was wearing only the shoulder parts of his armour (the pauldrons), a very pristine white tunic that reveal most of his chest and tight leather hide pants. On his platinum hair sat a crown of an equally impressive silver.

Roderich got out of the carriage first and bowed to the Alpha with the silver hair, Feliciano followed and bowed as well.

And for only the second time in his life he was in the presence of an Alpha he wasn't related to. The scent was something masculine and confident. He was nearly balled over by it. He didn't understand it at all. But there was one thing he could tell, it was a friendly scent.

"Your Highness" Roderich said as he tried to hide his shakiness. He and Feliciano stood up straight. Feliciano watched the Alpha walk forward and kiss Roderich fiercely, as he pulled back he whispered "My Queen." They both had a look in their eyes the Feliciano didn't understand. When they managed to tear their eyes from each other the Alpha turned and smiled at Feliciano.

"You must be my future brother in law! I'm King Gilbert, I'm sure that you're wondering where Luddy is, well, I can't get him away from his duties for five minutes, but you'll see him after dinner." Gilbert motioned for the black haired Beta behind him "This is Kiku, he'll show you around and answer any questions you have. I'd help but… the Queen and I have something important to take care of." Gilbert winked and turned away for Feliciano. He wound his arm around Roderich's waist, pulling the brunette close, he whispered something in is ear that made Roderich blush.

They walked up the stairs leaving Feliciano with the strange Beta. He approached Feliciano and bowed "My name is Kiku, I am one of the King's officials."

Feliciano moved his eyes from the stairs to Kiku, he smiled widely at him "It's nice to meet you Kiku! My name is Feliciano."

Kiku was taken slightly aback by the level of enthusiasm, but smiled politely back. "It is nice to meet you Feliciano. If you would please follow me, I will show you around."

Feliciano quickly followed Kiku up the stairs and into the Palace. It was much like he expected it to be, high ceilings, tapestries and expensive decorations. Grand in every sense of the word really.

"Um, Kiku?" Feliciano asked.

"Yes your grace?"

"What did the King mean when he said Ludwig had duties to take care of?" Feliciano said as he tried not to bump into anything expensive looking.

"Ludwig is captain of the guard. He is in charge of training and maintaining them."

"Could you… show me where he trains?" Feliciano had waited ten years to see that same sweet blond he had once knew. Even if it was just a glimpse, he had to see Ludwig again.

Kiku complied with a nod and led Feliciano through the large palace. As they passed Feliciano could hear people whispering to each other and stare at him. He would have loved to have gone over and said hello. But right now his mind was on other things.

They eventually came upon a small hallway, it was then that Kiku stopped walking, he motioned to the door "This is the door that leads to the training ground, if you ever wish to visit it again in the future I'm sure any servant would be happy to lead you back here."

Kiku opened the door with a loud creak. The ground turned from stone to dirt as they walked through a narrow walkway. The entire this seem to be a colosseum type structure, rounded stands for people to view from surrounded a large patch of dirt that made up the middle, that is where Ludwig was. Feliciano couldn't see past Kiku very well because of the narrowness of the little causeway.

Kiku stepped out in the open first while Feliciano hid around the corner. He could hear Kiku speak.

"Your Highness, I have brought someone to meet you."

"And who might think they are so important as to disturb my work?" Ludwig's voice was so much deeper now, so much more masculine. Feliciano didn't understand why his had begun to tremble, he was suddenly struck with the fear that he had made Ludwig angry. What if Ludwig didn't like him? What if he doesn't want to be with him?

"You will want to meet this person, your highness." He heard Kiku say politely. Ludwig grunted in response "Very well" He turned to the soldiers he was training "You are all dismissed for the day." They filed out through one of the exits as Ludwig stood waiting for the person hidden behind the wall to reveal themselves.

Kiku smiled briefly "You can come out now, your grace." With that little bit of encouragement Feliciano shyly stepped out, and for the first time in ten years he saw Ludwig. The little boy he met all those years ago was now a man, his hair was the same shade of soft, sunlight god and his eyes were the same shade of icy blue. But that was the only similarity.

Ludwig had such broad and strong shoulders, and large muscles in proportion to his great height. He seemed to radiate a great strength that Feliciano could only fathom. He looked like an absolute Adonis in his full, shining armour.

Feliciano swallowed the lump in his throat and took a few shaky steps forward, his half lidded eyes were locked with Ludwig's suddenly widened ones. "L-Ludwig?" he spoke in a broken tone, it was almost a whisper, but Ludwig had heard him.

Ludwig's scent was becoming more and more noticeable now, it was intense, just like Ludwig himself. Feliciano found that he could no longer walk any further, his feet were planted firmly on the ground, his body shaking.

Ludwig instead began walking towards the young Omega, in a few purposeful strides he was standing only a few inches away. Feliciano whimpered, feeling something deep inside him that he had never felt before, he tried his best to avert his eyes.

Ludwig made a deep noise and cupped Feliciano's jaw with one of his large hands, prompting Feliciano to look up with glassy, half lidded eyes.

"Do I frighten you?" Ludwig said in a soft tone.

Feliciano shook his head 'no', he looked up at Ludwig and the tears began to fall, in a matter of seconds he was crying pitifully "Ludwig" he cried as he rested his hands on Ludwig's chest, placing his head between them.

Ludwig was saddened by the Omegas current state, but luckily he knew how to make him feel better. He knew that Omegas love to be held, and so that was what he was going to do. He lifted Feliciano into his arms, holding the Omega bridal style, helping him to wind his arms around Ludwig's neck and shoulders.

"Feliciano."

**Hope you like! Leave a review and I will be super happy! But only if you feel so inclined. No pressure! I don't know if the next chapter will be this quick, but I'll try my best. Thanks for reading! Xoxo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This took a really long time, I'm so sorry! I was just so busy! Just for future reference if this happens again I want you to know that I will never abandon a story. Thank you for the reviews! I love them all, they make me smile : ) oh and this chapter is a little NSFW.**

**I had so much trouble writing this, you have no idea! It fought me every step of the way. Damn writers block. **

**I'm bound to you**

**Chapter 3**

Feliciano's body was shaking, and he didn't know why. All he knew was that he was finally back with Ludwig, be he was completely different. Something had changed. Something major.

"You need to stop crying, ok Feliciano?" Ludwig said softly as he rubbed soothing circles into Feliciano's back.

He eventually did after he sniffled and rubbed his eyes and tear stained cheeks. Ludwig and Kiku stood silently until he was ready to talk again.

As soon as he was calm, Feliciano moved his head from where it was placed on Ludwig's shoulder so he could look at the Alpha's face. "I'm sorry I cried and ruined your training and soaked your shoulder with my tears. Will you forgive me?"

Ludwig nodded once with his mouth pressed into a line that could almost be interpreted as a smile.

"Of course I will forgive you. I can't blame you for not wanting to wait, I was, um, anxious too..." Ludwig paused for a moment, then cleared his throat and changed his tone "But just for future reference, this can't happen all the time, ok?" Ludwig's voice was gentle but stern, it didn't intimidate Feliciano, but it did make him appreciate the subtle seriousness that was laced underneath the Alphas words.

Feliciano nodded and Ludwig carefully placed him back on his feet. The Omega whined slightly as he was put back in his upright position. He loved being held by the large Alpha, he found it greatly comforting.

"Kiku, do either Feli or I have work that needs doing?" Ludwig said as he turned to address Kiku.

"No your highness, however, the King did want to see you and you're intended as soon as you were able. Though I think the King will be otherwise occupied for some time, so if you wish to bathe and re-dress then now would be the most opportune time." Kiku smiled and Ludwig smiled back, they each looked like they were in one some kind of joke.

Ludwig chuckled lightly and shook his head. "I'm not surprised, Gilbert never takes Roderich's absence well. I think we will see them at dinner time."

"Um, Ludwig, can I have a bath too?" Feliciano said meekly, gaining the attention of the Alpha once more.

"Of course you can, you must have had a long journey. I will show you to the rooms and baths." Ludwig rubbed his sore shoulder and stretched out his arms. Feliciano couldn't help the way he blushed when he saw the way Ludwig's muscles moved. Ludwig sighed and motioned for Feliciano to follow him.

Ludwig strode ahead with Feliciano behind him. Feliciano was trying to figure out why it was that he couldn't tear his eyes away from Ludwig's muscled and strong looking back. He had never been interested in such things before… it was so distracting! He tried his best not to trip over, but with his gaze unfocused on where they were going it was difficult. He stumbled a few times before they entered a fancy looking room.

It was a lot bigger than the room he had at home. The bed was big enough for four and was made with blue silk sheets and lined with fur. The pillows looked so big and fluffy, Feliciano figured they were filled with clouds.

The room itself was rather empty, aside from a large wood framed mirror, the nightstands on either side of the bad and a wardrobe.

"Your room is next to mine." Ludwig explained. "You may decorate however you like, and if you ever need anything just come to me or Kiku and we shall assist you."

Feliciano had to stop for a moment. Wait, this room was his? His eyes widened in wonder at the sheer magnitude of the room. Perhaps it should have made him feel special or important, but all it did was intimidate him. Despite the opulence, it was rather cavernous. Feliciano imagined that it would get quite cold due to the stone floors and the ill-proportioned fireplace. Omegas hate the cold, and Feliciano was no exception.

Feliciano wanted to speak up, but Kiku unknowingly cut him off.

"The baths have been pre-prepared for you your highness. If you feel so inclined, you may bathe now." Kiku bowed and excused himself, leaving the Alpha and the Omega alone in the room.

"The baths are through this door." Ludwig said plainly as he began to walk towards it. Feliciano followed him quickly. Steam filled the air and his sense as he was soon assaulted with the scents of lavender and rose.

The bathroom was tiled from wall to floor in a mosaic fashion, there was the royal crest of a black and gold eagle on the back wall. The reset of the walls were covered in a random assortment of colours. There was one large semi-circle tub against one of the walls, it was the biggest tub that Feliciano had ever seen, it was bigger than the fountain that he used to swim in at home.

Before he realised, Ludwig was walking towards the tiled bath, he placed one hand in it to test the temperature. Feliciano couldn't tell if Ludwig was blushing or if it was the heat that turned his face red.

"You may bathe alone if you wish, or if you'd prefer we could bathe together." Ludwig's voice was shaking in the most unnoticeable sort of way, even Feliciano could sense that the Alpha was slightly nervous for some reason. He tilted his head to the side a little in confusion.

"Well of course we are bathing together! There is more than enough room for the both of us and we don't want the water to get cold by waiting too long. Besides, we bathed together once before, don't you remember?"

"Yes but we were children then. Don't you think that you're acting a little overly familiar?" Ludwig coughed nervously.

"Why should that matter? And we're going to get married, why can't I act familiar?" Feliciano smiled, genuinely unaware of what Ludwig had meant.

"Very well." Ludwig grunted. He began working at untying his shoulder guards whilst Feliciano enthusiastically and quickly rid himself of his clothes. He walked over to the bath and slipped in with an appreciative sigh. He could have sworn he heard a growl, but that could have just been his imagination.

He heard the sound of metal hitting the ground, then the sound of laces being untied and the shifting of thick material. Feliciano's back was to Ludwig, but he knew that the Alpha was as naked as he was. The scent of lavender and rose began to leave Feli's senses and be replaced with something different, something _so_ much better. He could quite name it. It didn't seem to be any earthly thing, it was the combination of power and pure masculinity, it made Feliciano whimper and crave to get closer to it.

Ludwig had gotten into the tub when Feliciano wasn't looking settled as far away as he could. He sat, his legs slayed a little wide, his elbows resting on the side of the tub with his arms spread out. Feliciano unconsciously began to move towards him, caught in a trance brought on by that amazing scent. He only realised what he was doing when Ludwig's voice cut through the silence.

"What are you doing?" he said in a deep tone.

Feliciano froze and looked down from Ludwig's eyes. "I was just, um, I just thought that-"

"You wish to sit with me?" Ludwig finished for him.

Feliciano nodded shyly. He waited for a moment to hear Ludwig's next response.

"I had wondered if you were aware of what mates traditionally do when bathing. Do you know of what you are consenting to?"

Feliciano had to take a moment to think on the lessons his grandfather had given him on what occurs between mates. In truth, he should have thought about etiquette more. He realised, by accepting to bathe with Ludwig, he was also accepting that Ludwig was allowed to do what he wished and Feliciano had to do as he was bid.

The thought had completely slipped his mind, after all, he had lived with only his grandfather for quite some time, he had never thought on what it was like for Omegas with mates, or intended mates in his case. For those who weren't yet married, basically everything was permitted as long as there was no fornication.

"You have no obligation" Ludwig said softly, sensing Feliciano's slight apprehension. Despite his fear of the unknown, Feliciano waded towards Ludwig. The Alpha giving a quiet but appreciative growl as he settled beside him.

The scent was even stronger now, it was overpowering, filling his entire body with a warmth he had not before experienced. He mewled softly as Ludwig cupped his jaw, offering him a small but comforting smile. He handed Feliciano a cloth and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Would you wash my back for me?" he said gruffly. Feliciano sighed, his nervousness tapering away.

Ludwig turned and Feliciano began to wash away the dirt and sweat. It was a simple task, but it brought him joy to know he was doing something for the Alpha.

"Tell me about yourself Luddy!" Feliciano said cheerily "What was it like growing up in the palace?"

Ludwig sat quietly for a moment before he finally responded, he wasn't exactly expecting to have a catch up conversation in the bath.

"Well, I wake up at dawn every day, train until breakfast, go to my lessons, then I train until dinner. That's what I've always done."

"That doesn't sound very fun, didn't you ever play in the flowers? Or paint? I would do them both every day! Grandpa would teach me in the afternoons after my nap but I was usually too tired to listen, then he would yell at me… And cook! I love to cook, do you?" Feliciano was a fast talker when he was a child, it seemed to have gotten worse.

"I've never had the need to cook, it's more something that Omegas enjoy." Ludwig didn't carry the conversation any further and they fell into silence, the only thing that was heard was the sound of dripping water. Ludwig's posture relaxed as he enjoyed the quiet.

Feliciano accepted the lack of talking for a while, until a memory flashed in his mind and he was sent into a fit of giggles. Unable to repress his curiosity Ludwig asked what was so funny.

"Do you remember when we bathed as children? I washed your back then, too. Your face was all red."

To his surprise, Ludwig chuckled at the comment. "Yes I do, but it's so much more different now, don't you think?"

"Of course! Your back is bigger!" Feliciano chirped.

"That's not what I mean" Ludwig said with the humour gone from his voice. He turned around to face the surprised Omega. His steely gaze making Feliciano shiver.

"Do you not know that I am an Alpha now? And that you are an Omega? Things cannot be the way they were. I'm sorry if that is what you were expecting." Ludwig said the last part in a softer tone as he caressed the Omegas cheek gently.

"Why can't they Luddy? We were happy that way." Feliciano said sadly as he looked into the icy blue eyes of the blond Alpha.

"Because of these" Ludwig said as he suddenly lifted Feliciano into his lap by his hips.

The Omega 'eeped' in surprise before he settled on the Alphas strong legs. "My hips? What did my hips do?" he said as Ludwig rested his large hands on them.

"They grew. The width of your hips, the curve of your waist… they mean that you are no longer a child, and so you cannot act as one."

Ludwig's tone deepened as he took one of Feliciano's hands and pressed it to his strong abs. "These mean that I am no longer a child either."

Feliciano was stunned, but he loved it. His eyes were half lidded with what he now knows to be lust. Ludwig guided his hands lower and brought his lips to Feliciano's ear. "And this, which now so greatly desires you, proves that I am an Alpha, and so I will be nothing less."

All the little Omega could do was mewl pathetically as desire flooded him. The way Ludwig's scent embraced him, the way he felt, the depth of his voice. It was driving him mad. All he wanted to do was rut and whine and beg, but when he tried to move his hips Ludwig stilled them with his strong hands. "Do you understand now? " Ludwig said in a deep, rumbling tone.

Feliciano nodded and the blond smirked slightly. "Good, now turn so I may tend to you." Feliciano did as he was told, tuning in place so he was still seated on Ludwig's firm legs.

Ludwig's hands were gentle as they washed the auburn haired Omegas body. Feliciano loved it so much he wanted to cry, nearly every inch of him got a loving caress, but he wanted more. But he wasn't sure what more would be.

Ludwig was aware of the state the Omega was in, but he thought not take advantage of the younger boys' new sensations, though it pained him not to just take his pleasure.

Feliciano felt boneless he was so relaxed, it took him a while to notice that Ludwig had lifted him out of the tub and placed him on his feet.

Ludwig gave him and towel and wrapped one around his own waist. "There are clothes in the dresser, please be ready in ten minutes."

Feliciano dressed as quickly as he could in his new clothes, but it took him longer than ten minutes because he kept gushing over how lovely they were. He had never had black silk pants or such a fine white silk tunic, nor had he ever had such a detailed maroon waistcoat to go on top of it! He spent a lot of his time just tracing the lines of the subtle embroidery. That's why he shrieked in surprise when Ludwig suddenly flung the door open.

"It has been well over ten minutes you know." He said with slight irritation.

"Oh Luddy! I've never had such fine clothes in my life! Are you sure I can use them?" He said excitedly bounding over to the blond. Ludwig was back in full armour, but it seemed to be more for looking at then for fighting in. It looked so shiny and clean, Feliciano especially loved how the sliver gleamed in the light.

Ludwig sighed, "Of course you can, they are yours now, and you'll get more as soon as we can organise more suitable fabric for the seamstress. Now come along, Gilbert is waiting for us."

Feliciano giggled and walked in step with Ludwig, smiling up at him joyfully. He even slipped his hand into Ludwig's.

The Alpha blond blushed slightly. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Holding your hand silly" Feliciano said with a giggle.

"We aren't children Feli, we went over this." Ludwig mumbled.

"But your hands are just so big and warm! I love Luddy's hands~" Feliciano cooed and nuzzled into Ludwig's arm.

"Please don't do that, it's difficult to walk." Ludwig scolded, making Feliciano giggle some more as he settled his nose against Ludwig's arm.

"Luddy's scent is nice."

Ludwig stopped walking and blushed, looking down with a strange fondness that the little Omega beside him. "Feli, I-"

"Oh-ho! What do we have here? Does big mean Ludwig have a crush?"

Ludwig turned with a frown and Feliciano turned with a bright smile at the blond who had suddenly appeared. He was grinning and sitting on one of the open window sills that filled the hallway they were walking through.

"Alfred" Ludwig said with a sigh, "What do you want? I was summoned by my brother, I don't have time for this."

"Oh but you have time for puppy love?" Alfred smirked as he jumped down and walked over to the pair. He offered his hand to Feliciano who shook it "My name is Alfred F Jones, and I'm the greatest knight in the history of the kingdom. You must be the one who is marrying Ludwig."

"Yes! I'm Feliciano Vargas, it's nice to meet you. You must be the Alfred that Luddy told me about when we were little."

Alfred's smirky grin grew as he turned to Ludwig, "Aww, you told him about me? That's so sweet." He snickered.

"Shut up Alfred" Ludwig said with a growl. "Don't you have a healer to go pester?"

Alfred laughed "Artie's at lessons with his master. I can't pester him until dinner."

"What a shame" Ludwig said flatly, "Come on Feli, we're late." Ludwig pulled Feliciano along from their connected hands, Feliciano waved goodbye as they continued onwards.

They moved through the long stone hallway at a brisk pace before they came to a large red door. On either side of it stood two guards who bowed at Ludwig and opened it for the two. Feliciano's eyes widened with wonder for what felt like the third time.

The entire room was filled with chatting members of Gilbert's court, who were dressed in finery and looking every part the opulent lords and ladies that one would expect of nobility. The room itself had the highest ceiling Feliciano had seen yet, with log banners with the king's crest on it. The walls and pillars were made of a greyish stone, with a small set of steps that led to the thrones; one for the King and one for his Queen. There was a long red carpet that ran the length of the room from the door to the thrones.

It took a moment for Feliciano to realise he was still walking forward with Ludwig. He noticed the way people looked at them and whispered to each other. It made him feel uneasy. He kept his eyes to the floor in a bid to avoid the other nobles' piercing gaze. Ludwig squeezed his hand reassuringly after sensing Feliciano's rising anxiety, making the Omega feel glad that Ludwig was there with him.

King Gilbert stood from his throne with a wide and welcoming smile, he took Roderich's hand and the pair walked a few steps forward until they were on the same level as everyone else.

They stood a few steps from the king and Queen and Ludwig bowed, after realising he had to as well, Feliciano bowed too. He could hear Gilbert chuckle.

"Little brother, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to bow?" Gilbert and Ludwig embraced briefly before Gilbert turned to Feliciano with a big smile. "I'm glad that you're finally here to join my court. Maybe you could make him smile for once." Gilbert laughed and hugged Feliciano, who giggled and hugged him back.

When they parted Feliciano took both of Roderich's hands and smiled. "Oh Roderich! The palace is so beautiful! Just like you said~"

Roderich chuckled "Yes it is. I hope you grow to like it here, I assure you that life at court is never boring."

"How about you both go and have tea or something while Lud and I take care of a message I got today." Gilbert suggested with a small smile.

"What message?" Ludwig said in a suddenly serious tone.

"Oh dear, when did this happen?" Roderich said with worry, dropping Feliciano's hands and turning to his husband.

Gilbert's own expression showed a seriousness that was uncharacteristic for the usually cheerful King. He took one of Roderich's hands and kissed it.

"I got it this morning, but I'd didn't want to deal with it until I'd seen you again." Gilbert smirked and Roderich blushed but smiled. "Ivan sent us word from the north east about the hordes movements. It's nothing to be concerned about, but Ludwig and I have some things to take care of, just a simple troop repositioning at most." Gilbert winked at Roderich and began walking away down the carpet. Ludwig glanced a Feliciano briefly before he followed. As they walked past the nobles bowed for their King and prince.

Feliciano didn't know what they were talking about, but it was obviously something important.

"Um, Roderich? What's going on?" Feliciano said timidly.

The brunette Omega tried to give him a reassuring smile. "Don't be concerned Feli, I'm sure you'd like to have some cakes, why don't you come with me and we'll have some." Before Roderich led Feliciano out of the throne room, he stood on the highest step, gaining the attention of the entire room. "The King has urgent business for the rest of the day, his court has concluded for now." The room bowed to their queen and some began to file out, others stayed put and continued to talk. Roderich smiled at Feliciano, motioning for him to follow. They exited out a small door at the side.

Roderich walked with all the poise and grace that one would expect from royalty. Feliciano was in awe of how much attention he commanded. They went into a small but elegant room with a small round table, four seats and a fireplace. Roderich sighed once he sat down. "I'm sorry about all this Feli, you've only been here for a few hours and you've been all over the place. I hope that you can find comfort here."

"It has been a wonderful day! I'm just happy to have seen Luddy again. But what did Gilbert mean by hordes? They sound scary."

One of the servants walked in and placed a cup of tea in front of Roderich and one in front of Feliciano. Roderich poured so milk and a spoonful of sugar. He stirred with a thoughtful hum. "In the north east there are roaming hordes that make their way through life attacking a pillaging villages on the outskirts of the major kingdoms. We track their movements in order to protect the smaller villages."

"So who is Ivan?" Feliciano asked as he put three spoons of sugar in his tea.

"Ivan is a mercenary who fought for Gilbert a short while back. Gilbert helped him with something important and so now Ivan keeps us informed on the goings on of the other lands. I'm sure you'll meet him some day, though he is rather intimidating." Roderich smiled into his tea as he took a drink. "But let's not worry about that. What did you do after we arrived?"

Feliciano perked up immediately "I had lots of fun, I saw so much of the palace, I also saw where Luddy trains, and he showed me my room and the baths. Then we took a bath together and then I met Alfred."

Roderich looked at him with wide eyes and laughed nervously. "I must say, I wasn't brave enough to bathe with Gilbert until we were married for four years. I didn't expect you to be so eager."

"What do you mean?" Feliciano said with a confused tilt.

"I, well, usually when an Alpha bathes with his Omega… they get a little physical." Roderich said with embarrassment. "Didn't you learn about these things?"

Feliciano shook his head. It was becoming blatantly obvious that Feliciano had some gaps in his knowledge that might cause problems later. But Roderich trusted Ludwig enough to take care of the sweet and naive Omega.

"Well, I'm sure you'll learn in time. I only suggest that you don't act too friendly." Roderich suggested kindly.

"What about you Roderich? What did you do after we arrived?" it may have been an innocent question but it made Roderich choke a little on his tea. Ok, so there was a lot that Feli didn't know.

"I was spending some alone time with Gilbert." Roderich said simply, hoping that Feliciano wouldn't push the subject.

"I hope Luddy will be done with his meeting soon so I can see him again, it's so strange, we've only been apart for such a short time and I already miss him." the auburn haired Omega sighed dreamily making Roderich grin.

"I know how you feel, but you need to learn to live with it. Ludwig is usually very busy."

"I'll make sure to spend as much time with him as I can then."

Roderich and Feliciano spent the rest of the day together. Roderich showed him around and they talked. Roderich knew everything about what happens in the palace. When it got later in the evening, Gilbert and Ludwig were still bust, so the two ate dinner together.

They said goodnight with still no sign of the King or the prince. Though Feliciano had the full intention to sleep in his own room, he couldn't stop thinking about how big and lonely his bed is and how cold it would be. Instead of going to that he went into Ludwig's room, and he could tell from the first glance that it was where he wanted to stay. The room was a little bigger and had a larger fireplace that was well lit. The bed was about the same size but it had more furs on it, they looked softer.

Feliciano slipped out of his fine clothes and left them in a pile on the floor, then he borrowed one of Ludwig's oversized night shirts and climbed into the bed. He had planned on waiting for Ludwig, but he fell asleep after only a short while, not realising how tired he really was.

He didn't know how long he was asleep, but he was woken sometime later by the sound of the door opening and footsteps. "What are you doing in my bed Feliciano?" Ludwig asked sternly. It frightened the Omega slightly.

"I didn't want to sleep alone because my bed is big and cold and really lonely. I'm sorry Luddy don't be mad! I promise I don't take up too much space and I don't snore."

Ludwig sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. There was no way he could tell Feli to go back to his own bed, and it was too late to deal with, so he just accepted it. "You may stay if you wish" he said finally.

Feliciano grinned happily at Ludwig, who began taking of his formal armour. It took a little while, but soon Ludwig was in his own night shirt and was slipping into the bed next to the little Omega. He took one look at Feliciano and blushed. "Are you wearing one of my night shirts?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, I came here first and didn't bring my own. I hope you don't mind." He replied innocently.

Ludwig swallowed thickly "I don't mind" he said in a deep tone. There was something utterly salacious about how Feliciano looked; his hair was slightly mussed and the material of the shirt hung off his body and exposed his shoulder. Ludwig wanted to know if Feliciano knew what he was doing to him when he crawled into Ludwig's bed in such a state. Ludwig shook the thoughts from his mind and rested his head against the pillows, only to have Feliciano lie himself in Ludwig's arms.

Ludwig noted that Feliciano had the sweetest scent. He felt so soft in his arms, he couldn't help the way he began to lick and nip at the Omegas neck. It made Feliciano mewl and nuzzle into him affectionately. When Ludwig was satisfied he had left enough of his scent on Feliciano, he smirked. "You will come to my bed every night." He said in a deep, commanding tone.

And there it was again, that feeling Feliciano had when Ludwig was holding him in the bath. It was strange to want to do everything possible to please someone, but that's what he felt. He thought that now his only purpose was making Ludwig happy, he thought of asking Roderich for advice, but for now he didn't mind it one bit.

Ludwig kissed his forehead as Feliciano settled happily in his arms. "Will Luddy have breakfast with me tomorrow?" he said in a sleepy voice.

"I will be having breakfast at a different time, so no." Ludwig said simply. Feliciano made a noise of disappointment that made Ludwig feel a little guilty. "But perhaps I can see you at lunch? We could get to know each other more if you wish."

That seemed to be enough to make the small Omega happy, and he was soon asleep. Ludwig followed him only shortly after. They slept in each other arms for the first time, and it felt perfect, but there was a lot they would need to learn about the other. It was just the beginning.

**I had not planned on this taking so long and I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I hated this chapter and it hated me, I'm glad that it can say goodbye to it and move on to the next one. If by some miracle you liked it please let me know. Thanks for reading! I promise the next one will be better! See you next chapter Xoxo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope y'all don't mind if I add a lot about the side pairings, I can't focus on just one because I love so many, this chapter has a lot of USUK involved in it, well, it's a little angsty but trust me, I'm not here to break hearts : ) Also with the noble titles I made Alpha/Beta/Omega status determine what they are instead of gender.**

**As always thank you for the reviews, they are my sunshine! And since I'm usually indoors some sunshine will do me good, haha. Thanks for reading xoxo.**

**I'm bound to you **

**Chapter 4 **

When Feliciano woke up he was alone in Ludwig's large bed, the side where the blond had laid the previous night was made up neatly in a pristine and orderly fashion. He felt a little saddened that the Alpha wasn't beside him when he woke, even though he was told that Ludwig would be gone. He sat up and sighed, using one hand to caress Ludwig's place on the bed. He didn't know why he felt this way, it felt like there was an emptiness I his chest that was only ever filled when he was with Ludwig. He had missed Ludwig when he was growing up but this was different, and maybe it had something to do with what Ludwig was trying to tell him, maybe it had something to do with their newly developed Alpha and Omega status.

Though it perplexed him to no end, Feliciano decided to turn his thoughts to more important matters, like breakfast. He wasn't exactly sure where to go, but as luck would have it there was a knock at the door, shortly followed by Kiku entering the room.

The black haired Beta smiled and bowed. "Your grace, I thought I might find you here since you weren't in your room."

Feliciano smiled brightly back and climbed off the bed, prancing towards where Kiku stood at the door. "Good morning Kiku! I didn't want to sleep alone so Luddy let me stay here! He's so kind~"

Kiku continued to smile politely but his tone conveyed an uneasiness that Feliciano didn't pick up on. "I'm sure he is your grace. On another note, I came here to take you to breakfast under invitation of the Queen."

"Oh good! I was getting hungry!" Feliciano was about to prance out the door before Kiku stopped him with his voice.

"Perhaps your grace might want to get dressed first?"

Feliciano looked down and remembered that he was wearing a night shirt and nothing else, and it was a very short night shirt that went up to his thighs. He giggled in response. "Your right!"

Kiku barely had time to turn away before he flung the garment off and was completely naked. "Your grace needs to learn modesty" Kiku mumbled in embarrassment.

Once he was dressed, Kiku lead him down the stairs to an immaculate looking room with glistening wooden floors. There was a small fireplace that was unlit due to it being summer and small windows with lacy curtains at their sides The Queen sat with a blond Feliciano didn't recognise at a small round table that had a lace table cloth over it, on its surface there was a silver tea pot and matching cups along with three plates with a small stack of pancakes on each.

Kiku bowed and said his goodbyes, leaving Feliciano in the room to be greeted by Roderich. "Feli, you're just in time, come and meet Arthur."

Feliciano smiled and walked over, taking a seat at the table. The blond with green eyes and dark eyebrows, Arthur apparently, extended his hand to him "It's a pleasure to meet you your grace, I am Arthur Kirkland." Feliciano took his hand and shook it happily.

"It's nice to meet you! But please call me Feli. Are you a friend of Roderich? Are you a member of the court?"

Arthur laughed heartily at the other Omegas enthusiasm. "Why aren't you a friendly fellow, I think we'll get on rather well." to that Feliciano smiled brighter. "And to answer your questions, yes I am a friend of the Queen, I was one of his Omegas in waiting. And yes I am a member of court but I'm afraid I rarely attend."

Feliciano looked thoughtfully for a moment before he asked more questions to quell his curiosity. "Are you not in Roderich's service anymore? Did he fire you?! Roderich how could you do this!" Feliciano seemed absolutely scandalised, it made the two Omegas beside him laugh gently.

"No Feli, I wasn't fired, I left of my own accord" Arthur explained. "I couldn't spend another day with those so called high society Omegas who never do anything but gossip and brag about their Alphas. Roderich was the only Omega in the entire court that did any real work, so I followed his example and resigned. I took up with a master to learn healing, it's far greater than sitting around and gabbing all day." Arthur paused as panic rushed through his body "I don't mean any disrespect Feli! I was just saying how such activities aren't to my taste, if you enjoy them then there is nothing wrong with it!"

Feliciano giggled in response and waved off Arthur's worry "Don't worry! I was the same you know. I used to help the workers in the felids instead of sitting around. Though I do take a lot of naps. I suppose that I'll have to find something new to do, because sitting around all day talking about how fine the weather is isn't very fun at all. Perhaps the king will let me start a garden."

"It's important to keep yourself occupied until you have children." Roderich said cordially "I hope that someday soon I will be blessed with a child." Roderich's voice turned a little sad, which the other two reciprocated twice fold.

"I'm sure you'll be with child in no time, you're twenty, which is the best age for conception" Arthur said "I've read a lot of medical journals on the subject." Roderich offered him a thankful smile.

Roderich was the Queen and he had one most important job. He was supposed to bare children for the king and continue his line. Gilbert and Roderich had been mating since they were sixteen and he had not yet fallen pregnant, which wasn't unheard of, but it made the Omega nervous. Feliciano was under a similar pressure, but not to the extent of Roderich.

Feliciano's thought's trailed back to Ludwig as he and the other ate their breakfast and chatted merrily. He still had that emptiness in him that he couldn't explain. Roderich had noticed Feliciano's sudden stillness.

"Feli are you ok? Do you have a tummy ache?"

"No I-I feel emptiness, but it's not hunger or anything like that… it's like, like-"

"A feeling that can't be filled by anyone but Ludwig" Roderich offered with an understanding smile.

"Yes exactly! How do you know?" Feliciano exclaimed back.

"Feli, it seems you have already emotionally bonded with Ludwig." Arthur said in surprise "You've only been here for a day and you're already emotionally bonded! Amazing!" Arthur seemed to study him as though he were a miracle of nature.

"I-I don't understand" Feliciano said with worry in his voice, "Am I sick?"

"No Feli. It's just astounding that you have already emotionally bonded with Ludwig. Usually it takes years, but for you it took no time at all. I suppose that in your mind you were never really separated from Ludwig… that must be why you feel his absence the way I feel Gilberts." Roderich's explanation did a lot to put Feliciano at ease, but the little Omega couldn't help but wonder if Ludwig was the same.

"Do Alphas feel it too?" Feliciano asked as he pressed his hand to his chest "Dose Luddy feel what I do?"

Roderich shook his head "No, Alphas don't feel it. They get a restlessness instead, but it's not as easily triggered as it is with us. It would take a much longer absence for an Alpha to feel anything, how long it takes depends on the depth of the bond shared. Though an Alpha can cure the restlessness by finding a new mate. Omega's on the other hand…"

"What?" Feliciano asked with slight panic in his tone.

"Omegas can never find a new mate if their old one abandons them, they just fade away instead, spending their days in despair until they die of loneliness." Arthur answered for Roderich. His tone was filled with venom and contempt. Things were always easier for Alphas and Arthur resented the hell out of them for it. "That's why I don't want a mate. I can't trust anyone to not abandon me one day. It's not worth the risk…" Arthur mumbled the last part with sorrow clear in his heart. It made both Roderich and Feliciano sad.

"What about Alfred?" Roderich asked in a soft tone. Feliciano didn't know what it was between the two, but Arthur's gaze fell to the table in front of him as he shifted a little in his seat.

"Alfred is Alfred, he treats everyone the same. How am I supposed to feel anything for him when I'm just like every other Omega in his eyes?" Arthur sounded so depressed as he clutched his chest. He had his hand over where the emptiness is felt, even Feliciano could tell that Arthur was feeling the same thing he was and Feliciano couldn't stand it. He barely knew this Omega, but he wanted him to smile and be happy

Before they could continue, a beautiful woman in a full formal armour came in. The shine from the silver metal was bright and gleaming from head to toe. On the front of the breast plate was a large black bird. She had a green cloak that flowed behind her and a sword attached to her belt. She had long hair was tied back into a ponytail. She smiled widely and made her way over to the table.

"Roddy, Arthur and… this must be Feliciano! I'm Duke Elizabeta Héderváry, Gilbert and Ludwig's only cousin." She smiled widely and hugged the still seated Omega. Feliciano smiled and hugged her back with great eagerness.

"That means we are family yes? You're the prettiest Alpha I have ever seen!"

"Why thank you" Elizabeta replied with a giggle. "I'm sorry to burst in like this but I need to take Roddy; we have some delegates from the North that have just arrived on behalf of King Berwald. Gil asked if you could be with him while you discuss things with them."

Roderich smiled and nodded. He always felt a great joy when Gilbert would send for him to do things like this together. He liked being included in the kingdoms business but what he liked most was that he knew Gilbert valued his input. Roderich stood "Do forgive me my friends, but duty calls."

"No worries Roderich" Arthur said with a grin "Go to your husband, we can take care of ourselves."

"Have fun Roderich! It was nice meeting you Elizabeta!" Feliciano waved as they left through the door, then he turned to Arthur.

"Would you spend the day with me? Are you busy? I promise I won't cause trouble!"

Arthur chuckled and nodded once "I'd be honoured to spend the day with you Feli, is there anything in particular you'd like to do?"

"I would love to watch Luddy train!" Feliciano looked excited but the colour drained from Arthur's face. Alfred was training too, he didn't know if he could… but he was meant to be Feliciano's friend now! He _supposed_ he could put himself through seeing Alfred… it was Feliciano after all… right…just for Feliciano.

"V-Very well, that is what we shall do." Arthur said finally, making Feliciano leap from his seat and pull Arthur from his.

"Then let's go!"

Arthur led them through the Palace to a door that opened up to the arena where the knight's train. They took a seat right at the front, gaining a perfect view of the activities below. Summer was about to become Feliciano's favourite time of year, due to the fact that, because of the heat Ludwig and all the other knights were in nothing but their pants. Which probably explains why small groups of Omega's were already there, sitting around and giggling.

It turned Arthur's stomach to see all those fools ogling at the Alphas like that. Didn't they have any shame?

They could hear Ludwig yell commands from where they sat.

"Alright men, pair off, first to make the other submit is the winner. Losers have to clean the weapons." Ludwig was not stoic and silent when he trained, Feliciano noted, when he tried he was strong and confident, almost cocky, there was something about the way he stood and spoke that just radiated power. Feliciano's eyes moved from Ludwig for the briefest moment to the other confident blond beside him. It was Alfred! He was sporting an arrogant grin and predatory eyes. Feliciano looked at Arthur only to see that the blond had his eyes glued to the sky-blue eyed Alpha. Feliciano studied his expression; his eyes were hooded slightly, his cheeks in a little flush and his hands gripping on the bottom of his tunic for dear life.

'There is no way Arthur doesn't have feelings for Alfred!' Feliciano thought with a giggle before turned his attention back to Ludwig. The blond Alpha was wrestling in the dirt with someone Feliciano didn't recognise, but Ludwig was clearly dominating the fight, in no time he had his opponent calling out for mercy. Soon to follow was Alfred's opponent; upon achieving victory Alfred cheered from himself yelling 'hail the conquering hero' as he stood on the other's back. The group of Omegas on the other side of the stands cheered for him.

Arthur grimaced at them, "We should go down there." Arthur suggested to Feliciano, who agreed enthusiastically.

As they headed down stairs they heard Ludwig call an end to their training for now, and that the losers better get to work. That's when Ludwig's scent got to him again. It was so strong, he guessed it was because of the increased perspiration. The Alphas seemed to notice the two Omegas and they all turned, some of them were clearly eyeing Feliciano in an inappropriate way. That's when Ludwig finally spoke.

"You are all dismissed. I suggest you leave now if you don't want fifty laps." He turned to them with a snarl "And if I see you looking at my Omega again I'll skin you!" they all scrambled away in fear (except Alfred) and Feliciano blushed at being called his Omega.

Ludwig stomped forward and placed both his hands on Feliciano's waist, he growled loudly before he kissed Feliciano's neck and bit into it lightly, earning him a whimper and a mewl. "Why did you come here Feli? I thought I told you not to."

His voice wasn't aggressive but it sure was deep and rough, it made Feliciano shiver "I-I wanted to see Ludwig again. Did I make you mad?" he sounded fearful and Ludwig easily picked up on it.

"I'm not mad at you, but you need to listen to me."

Feliciano placed both his hands on Ludwig's chest and rested his forehead between them. "I don't want to make Ludwig mad, perhaps you would take a bath with me again? I'll take care of you."

"Perhaps later, but Alfred and I have work to do now. Be in our room an hour and a half before dinner and we shall speak then." Feliciano nodded in understanding. Ludwig gave him a small smile but it meant the world to the Omega, Feliciano reciprocated it gratefully.

When they turned their attention away from each other they saw Alfred had Arthur backed into a wall.

"…What do I have to do to prove that you are the only one I want? Tell me please! Because I can't keep seeing you lookin' so beautiful without being allowed to kiss you."

"Alfred don't. You can't say you want to be with me when you have a flock of Omegas who follow you around like sheep."

"They mean nothing to me…" Alfred took Arthur's hand and placed it over his heart "Arthur, you're the only one who does this to me, remember that." Alfred's tone was soft and genuine, he looked down at Arthur with soft eyes as he leant down and kissed Arthur's cheek. Once he pulled back they noticed they were being watched. He laughed nervously when he saw Ludwig and Feliciano looking at them.

"Um, ha-ha, sorry Lud, I was just talkin' to Arthur."

"Well wrap it up, we have to inspect the north tower _before_ the sun sets." Ludwig said with an amused smirk. Alfred winked at Arthur and he and Ludwig marched away.

Feliciano giggled at Arthur's flustered face. "He must really like you!"

"He doesn't really, he's just flirty by nature…" Arthur sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than convince Feliciano. "Let's go Feli, I'm sure you'd like to see more of the palace right?"

Feliciano giggled again and nodded. He thought that sounded like fun.

They spent the rest of the day together. Feliciano learnt that Arthur was a capable artist and a sub-par chef, but he enjoyed the blonds company all the same, he thought he had found a friend in him.

Feliciano arrived at the room at the time Ludwig had instructed him to, but when he went into the bathroom to check if the water was ready he saw Ludwig already sitting in it, waiting for him. He trembled, worrying that he was going to get yelled at for being late. But once Ludwig saw him he spoke "Come and join me Feli, you have no reason to fear." His voice was soft and gentle, as though he was greeting a frightened animal.

Feliciano quickly undressed, unable to look up at Ludwig's own naked form as he relaxed his muscular body in the water. He seemed to be still covered in smears of dirt from his training.

Feliciano slipped into the water in an uncharacteristically meek way. Ludwig reached out his hand to take Feliciano's, lightly pulling him towards him. He settled Feliciano on his legs so the Omega was facing him and their bodies were close. Feliciano smiled and started to clean Ludwig's shoulder with a cloth.

"Luddy got very dirty today" he said cutely, making it difficult for Ludwig to hide his smile.

"That's what happens when you train in the dirt" He said simply, "Would you like to tell me why you came to the arena?"

Feliciano froze momentarily, a little worried he might get yelled at. But he knew that the truth would be best "I wanted to see you. I missed you and I wanted to see how you train, I'm sorry that I went against your orders…" he trailed off sadly, feeling the shame and guilt that followed after disobeying his Alpha.

Ludwig sighed and cupped Feliciano's jaw with one gentle hand. "You misunderstand. I didn't forbid you from the arena because you'll get in the way or because I don't want you seeing me, I simply did it because of the other Alphas."

"What do you mean Luddy? Do they not like me?" Feliciano didn't understand what the other Alphas had against him, but he was sure he could fix it if he tried.

"No Feli, it's not that. It's just that when we Alpha's train our hormones get stronger, and seeing a beautiful Omega like you around makes then forget their place. I can't stand the thought of another Alpha looking at you in that way…" Ludwig trailed off when he spotted the red mark that he put on Feliciano's neck "I'm sorry I bit you, does it hurt?" Ludwig's voice was so soft and caring, it made him that much more endearing to the Omega. Ludwig kissed the mark with care.

"I love all that Luddy gives me." Feliciano replied, wrapping his arms around the Alphas shoulders and nuzzling the crook of his neck. Ludwig sighed.

"I just want to keep you safe."

"I'm safe as long as I'm with my Alpha Ludwig." Feliciano cooed. It was moments like this that were quickly becoming his favourite. He now understood what Roderich and Arthur meant when they said that he and Ludwig had an emotional bond. The emptiness he had felt was filled with a warm joy that could only be provided by his mate.

As Feliciano washed all the dirt from Ludwig's body the Alpha expressed his affection through soft kisses and gentle caresses, soon he found himself with a lap full of mewling and cooing Omega. Feliciano soon abandoned the cloth and began kissing Ludwig everywhere he could.

"Feli, I think we have bathed enough." Ludwig said with a smirk. He knew he was denying Feliciano pleasure, but he knew it would be worth it when the time came for him to claim his mate.

"But I need Luddy~" Feliciano whined, "Can't we stay?"

"No" Ludwig said simply "We need to get dressed for dinner, aren't you hungry?"

"Well yeah…" Feliciano admitted with a pout.

"Well then let's get some food, then we can go to sleep." Ludwig knew what Feliciano liked, and if he was honest, he liked those simple things too.

"Will you hold me?"

"Of course, now hop out."

They dressed together and walked hand in hand to where they were having dinner. Gilbert and Roderich were waiting for them at their modest dining table. Whenever they had a meal together like this they used small tables, as they were more practical for conversation than their large banquet tables.

"Luddy, Feli, you're just in time. Dinner should be out soon." Gilbert greeted loudly from his seat next to Roderich.

Ludwig too the seat across from Gilbert with Feliciano beside him.

"How did training and the inspections go?" Gilbert asked before he drank from his mug of beer.

"They need more discipline, but the towers are well covered and in excellent condition."

"You think everyone needs more discipline, even the awesome me!" Gilbert complained "I thought getting an Omega would make you less uptight! Come on Feli!"

Ludwig glared at him but Feliciano giggled "You can't make him be less than he is."

Roderich smiled at Feliciano "What did you and Arthur get up to after I left? Anything interesting?"

"Oh yes!" Feliciano answered brightly "Arthur and I went to the arena! It was funny seeing his face after he was kissed on the cheek by Alfred."

Roderich, Ludwig and Gilbert laughed in response.

"You don't know their history do you Feli?" Roderich said, to which Feliciano shook his head.

"Alfred had always been pining after Arthur, ever since they were children, but due to Alfred's large following, Arthur never believed that Alfred was serious about him, not that Arthur really trusted any Alphas to being with because his brothers were _dreadful_. But they've been playing this game of cat and mouse for years. We think that Alfred is going to just snap one day and pin Arthur down until he finally admits that he loves Alfred too. All he needs is the right push. He needs to be able to trust again."

Having things explained made Feliciano want to help the struggling love somehow, but he would have to think on it later, as dinner had arrived and he was hungry.

After dinner and dessert, Ludwig and Feliciano climbed into their bed, Ludwig held Feliciano just as he had promised, the little Omega rested contently on his chest as he ran his finger up and down Ludwig's pectoral. "Do you think that Alfred and Arthur will be ok?"

Ludwig had to take a minute to register the words, as he was half asleep from Feliciano's soothing actions. "I'm sure they will, it's like what Roderich said, they just need the right push."

Feliciano hummed in agreement, "Will you be here when I wake up tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry Feli, but I have troop inspections before dawn." Ludwig said softly as he caressed Feliciano's back.

"Take me with you." Feliciano said hopefully.

"You would have to wake up very early" Ludwig warned.

"I know, I can do it! I want to see the sunrise with Ludwig~" Feliciano insisted.

"Very well, I'm sure it will be very educational for you, but I will get you out of this bed on way or another, you've now made a commitment."

"I won't disappoint Luddy!" Feliciano smiled with determination.

"Good, then we better go to sleep now."

"Good night Luddy~"

"Good night Feli."

**Wooo! New chapter that didn't hate me! I hope you like! The chapter will have a lot of another pairing in it so I hope you ready! Please review! Thanks for reading lovely people! Xoxo. **

**P.s. USUK IS AWESOME~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I went a little overboard with the Rochu in this chapter, I would say I'm sorry if I was but I'm not cos I love them, so sit back and enjoy! Thank for the reviews and suggestions! I hope I can make you all happy : ) xoxo. **

**NSFW CHAPTER. WARNING.**

**I'm bound to you**

**Chapter 5**

The sun had not yet risen when Ludwig's eyes slowly opened. He was always very good at waking up precisely when he wanted to. He blinked a few times to un-blur his vision, then turned his gaze to the sleeping Omega beside him. Feliciano was clinging to Ludwig's arm as if it were the most precious thing in the world. It made the blond Alpha smile, he loved how Feliciano was unendingly affectionate.

"Feli, it's time to wake up, remember your promise?" Ludwig's voice was soft and gentle, hoping to not scare the boy. But it didn't rouse Feliciano at all.

"Time wake up Feliciano" he said in a deeper and louder voice. But still no response.

"Feli, wake up."

Still nothing.

"WAKE UP, NOW!" Ludwig finally yelled out of impatience. He had work to do and he wasn't going to spend all his time gingerly coaxing Feliciano out of sleep.

Feliciano shot up with a scream and clung to the blanket "Ahh! Why are you yelling at me?!"

"Because you wouldn't wake up!" Ludwig yelled back.

"I'm sorry! Sometimes I sleep until noon and I think this might have been one of those days! Don't be mad Luddy I promise I'll be good!"

Ludwig sighed "I shouldn't have yelled, but we need to get ready, ok? We need to get to the battlements before the sun rises, our night troops are waiting."

They dressed quickly and made their way to the troops waiting for them. Feliciano shivered in the cold night air and held tight to Ludwig's hand. They were up high now, Feliciano was afraid but it didn't stop him from looking in wonder at the palace from a bird's eye view. He could see just how magnificent the palace really was! And the city around it too.

Feliciano enjoyed the scenery as Ludwig inspected the troops. He barked a few commands, though it was nothing routine. After a little while Ludwig dismissed the troops and he turned to see Feliciano looking towards the east. He walked and stood beside him at the rail.

"What are you doing Feli?" he asked curiously.

Feliciano turned to him and smiled, he linked his arm with Ludwig and pulled him close. "Will you watch the sun rise with me?"

Ludwig couldn't say no to those sweet pleading eyes. Not that he would have of course. He smiled down at the little Omega before they both turned their eyes to the sky. The sun was slowly raising from behind the distant mountains, the sunlight fading away the darkness of the night. It was the first sunrise that Feliciano had ever seen, and he was happy to have seen it with Ludwig. Taking the initiative and feeling the moment was right, Ludwig leant down and kissed the top of Feliciano's head. It was only a simple act, but Feliciano relished any form of affection Ludwig gave him.

They spent the rest of the morning together walking around and just enjoying each other's company, much to Feliciano's joy especially. After breakfast Ludwig managed to convince Feliciano to let him go so he could get to work, and despite all of the Omegas whining and pouting he didn't give in.

About ten minutes after Ludwig left Feliciano was bored out of his mind. For once neither Kiku nor Arthur were around anywhere, so he did all that he could do, he went looking for them. He did think to ask Roderich, but he knew the brunette could be occupied. Roderich was always late in the mornings as he and Gilbert found it difficult to leave their bed. Or it was Gilbert who found it difficult and Roderich was simply coerced into staying.

There weren't many clues that would help, so he wandered around the corridor where most of the important palace staff resided. He knew that at least that Arthur and Kiku lived in this wing, so it was the best place to start. As he walked further down the hall, he caught what he thought was Arthur's scent, through his memory of it was vague at best. He remembered that Arthur smelt of tea leaves and rose petals. He followed the scent curiously to the end of the hall. The door was open only a crack, but it was enough to peer inside.

"How are you feeling today Yao?" He heard Kiku's calm and unmistakable voice.

"I'm fine Kiku really, stop fussing!" Feliciano didn't recognise this voice, but it sounded frail.

"You look like you've lost weight again, you need to eat more, for your sake and the baby's, you don't want your little boy to have a sick mother do you?" Arthur's voice was firm but sympathetic at the same time. He must have been giving this Yao person a check-up.

"Feliciano we can smell you, just come on in and say hi." Arthur said with a slight smirk.

Feliciano meekly opened the door and walked in, "I'm sorry if I interrupted."

In the room, between where Kiku and Arthur stood, sat an Omega with long dark hair tied into a ponytail. He wore some sort of red robe of eastern origin. He smiled at Feliciano kindly. He looked frail, but in his eyes there was a kind of determination Feliciano didn't understand.

"You must be Ludwig's mate, or soon to be mate. I am Yao, the king's scribe." The dark haired Omega introduced himself cordially as Feliciano stood before him with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Yao." Feliciano chirped "You work for the king too? That's great! What does a scribe do exactly?"

Yao was handed a cup of tea by Arthur and took a sip before answering "I translate the communications sent from other kingdoms."

"That's amazing!" Feliciano exclaimed in wonder. His enthusiasm made Yao chuckle.

"I'm glad you think so your grace, I try to sever the King as best I can."

Before Feliciano could carry on the conversation they heard a baby's whine from a crib that Feliciano hadn't noticed was there. Yao got up from his seat and walked over, followed by a curious Feliciano. He watched as Yao picked the baby up and cradle him in his arms as the baby continued to whine.

"Now, now little one don't cry, Wǒ ài nǐ." he cooed the baby and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Oh Yao you have a baby! He's so cute! What's his name?" Feliciano adored children but babies especially.

"His name is Li." Yao's eyes glistened with love as he spoke his son's name, but it dropped in a second when Yao realised what the next question from Feliciano would be, so he took a preventative measure. "Thank you all for coming to see me this morning, but I'm rather tired."

Kiku bowed to him "We understand, come Feliciano." Kiku said as he started to walk to the door. Arthur began to follow before he stopped at the door "Make sure you eat Yao." He reminded.

"Goodbye! It was nice to meet you" Feliciano bid cheerfully as he followed the other two out of the door. He walked behind the two as they progressed briskly through the hallway discussing Yao.

"He needs his mate to return as soon as possible, he'd get better in an instant if he just mated once!" Arthur whispered harshly to Kiku.

"I know, but that is not up to us, who knows when he will be back." Kiku responded calmly.

"Um, Guys, what happened? What are you talking about? Is Yao sick?" Feliciano's voice was filled with worry for the Omega he just met.

Both his friends turned at the same time in surprise, they had forgotten Feliciano didn't know about Yao's situation.

"My goodness! I'm sorry Feli, we've not told you have we?" Arthur sighed.

"Told me what?" Feliciano asked in confusion.

Arthur offered his a sad smile "Why don't we find somewhere to sit and we can explain."

It took a while for them to find a place that they thought was suitable to talk in. Arthur hated gossiping Omegas, and he sure as hell didn't want to be one, that's why Yao's situation was only known by a select few people. They didn't want to sit anywhere that might be overheard.

"Yao came to us last year, you see, Yao's mate is bound by his people's law to roam for five years, he cannot stay in one place for longer than a month. After he and Yao mated he brought Yao here so he and their unborn child could live safely. But… the separation has taken a toll on Yao's body. Do you remember about what Roderich and I told you about what happens to abandoned Omegas?" Feliciano nodded. "Well," Arthur continued "Yao isn't technically abandoned because Ivan promised to return, but the long period of separation has made his body grow weak, it's almost like fading but not quite. As long as Yao holds the belief that Ivan will return he will live."

"Wait, isn't Ivan the one who sent that important message?"

"Yes he was." Kiku answered "He sends messages to Yao with his correspondence to the King."

The group sat quietly for a while as Feliciano processed the information. He looked up for the table with sorrowful eyes "So Yao is sick because his Alpha is far away?"

"Yes Feli," Arthur confirmed sadly "His condition is only medicated by the presence of their son, but it pains him to talk of either of them."

They parted on a sombre note. Feliciano felt like he had a lot to think about. What would happen to him if Ludwig was called away? He knew he wasn't very strong, he couldn't go one hour without aching to be in Ludwig's presence, and so what would he do? Would he got sick like Yao? Or would he fade away like Arthur said.

With eyes filled with tears of fear, Feliciano ran to the study where he knew Ludwig would be and burst through the door. In an instant he was in Ludwig's arms, clinging helplessly to his blond Alpha.

"F-Feli?! What are you doing here? Why are you crying?" at first he was a little mad and surprised, but now he was concerned and gentle.

"Oh Luddy please don't leave me! I don't want to fade away… I love you!" Feliciano cried bitterly into the shoulder of a stunned Ludwig.

It was the first time Feliciano had said he loved him, even though he knew it, it was never vocalised. This spurred Ludwig to comfort him as best he could.

"Listen to me Feli, in two weeks we will be married and I'll never leave your side again. We'll be together always because… I love you too." Ludwig felt a little embarrassed saying it out loud, but they were alone and now was as good a time as any. Feliciano looked up at him his teary amber eyes widened.

"You love me too?" he whispered weakly.

"Of course I do, you're my one and only." Ludwig replied softly as he wiped the tears away. In an instant Feliciano was beaming with a bright smile.

"I had no idea you were so sentimental comrade."

Ludwig and Feliciano turned around. There stood an Alpha by the open window, he appeared bigger and older than Ludwig, but not by much. His clothes were mostly road worn furs and animal hide, on his back was strapped a large blade with a sight curve. His hair was platinum blonde left messy from long journeys, his eyes were like purple gems. Feliciano didn't know what to make of him, though his clothes and sword made him appear to be a threat, his smile was pleasant and unthreatening. Luckily Ludwig was with him.

"These windows are so easy to climb into, you might want to see to that." The stranger chided playfully.

"Ivan, I had no idea you would be arriving today. We would have prepared a welcome party." Ludwig said as he walked towards the mysterious warrior with his arms out. The two embraced like old friends. Ivan laughed heartily.

"I do not like formalities, besides, I wanted to see my mate without a royal procession announcing it. Do you know what time he will be waking?"

"Yao rises shortly after sunrise I believe, so he will be awake and in his room. He will… be happy to see you." Ludwig said in a sad but genuine voice. Ivan's eyes filled with a momentary sorrow at the thought of what his absence had done to his mate, but there was nothing he could about it now.

"Good, but I think I need a drink first." Ivan smiled.

Ludwig invited Ivan into his and Feliciano's chamber where they sat. Ludwig got out a bottle of the strongest alcoholic drink he had, poured two glasses and gave one to Ivan.

Feliciano sat by Ludwig side as the two Alphas began to drink in silence, Feliciano didn't know what to do with himself, so he too just sat quietly. Ludwig sighed and placed his drink on the table.

"Ivan, you know you don't have to keep leaving, you can stay and be with Yao… be with your child." Ludwig said as he finally broke the silence, Ivan stopped drinking, his smile gone.

"You know I cannot do that comrade" Ivan's voice was stern and sombre "I have already broken enough of my peoples laws."

*The Tale of Ivan and Yao*

Ivan was raised in a nomadic tribe, known by the kingdoms as one of the many Hordes found on the North, he was bound to be part of it, a great leader, and a great warrior. His tribe followed a strict code that they all lived and died by. His brutal childhood and adolescence had made him the hardened warrior he was today. His destiny seemed to be planned out and he accepted it for the most part.

However, at the age of sixteen he was going to be forced to marry both of his sisters; Katya and Natalia, and then his brother Ravis when he was old enough. Ivan hated the idea of ruining their lives by agreeing to such an abomination.

So he refused.

He fought his father until he killed him. He renounced his position as the new lord and named his best friend in his place, even so, he could not live with the consequences. His punishment was five years of roaming. He wasn't allowed to stay in one place longer than a month until the five years were up, he could also never return to his homeland. This was the punishment for killing his father with a weapon instead of his bare hands.

It was at the age of eighteen that he first met Ludwig, who was only fourteen and just establishing himself as a knight. He was hired by King Gilbert, who was eighteen at the time, to assist in an apparent border scuffle which turned out to be an ambush. Ludwig was nearly killed that day, but thanks to Ivan, he survived. The two formed a friendship based on mutual respect. Gilbert promised that because Ivan protected his little brother he would always help Ivan whenever he asked.

It wasn't until one year after that Ivan asked for Gilbert's assistance.

Ivan was travelling through the mountainous Eastern lands when his destiny changed once again. He had visited many places and seen many things, but nothing ever struck him enough to make him want to stay longer than a few days. One night he was travelling a treacherous mountain pass when a storm forced him to seek shelter, he found refuge in an unknown temple.

It turned out to be a monastery for Omegas and Betas who chose a pure life. The monastery was set on the bank of a large river hidden deep within the mountain pass where the monks lived in peace. It was cut off from the rest of the lands in order to protect its inhabitants from raiders who might wish to harm them. The world was not a safe place for the unmated.

He entered the building through the large front gates, unafraid of what might befall him. He was surprised to see a large group of fearful Betas and Omegas.

Needless to say, the monks were scared of him, all except for one, an Omega called Yao. He tried to fight Ivan off. But of course he couldn't as Ivan was a highly trained fighter and an Alpha, but Ivan took it all in good humour. Fascinated by this feisty little Omega he stayed the night, not talking to anyone but staring intently at Yao, in some moments their eyes locked in heated contact. He left after the storm subsided and set up camp close by so he could see the Omega again, he returned the next day, and the next. Every day for a two weeks Ivan returned to the monastery to see Yao.

Yao was cold and standoffish at first, he didn't trust the Alpha at all, but the more they spoke, the more he let his guard drop. They met at the river each day, Yao would do the laundry and Ivan would ask him questions it was simple but they both enjoyed the small contact. Their meeting was forbidden for Yao as he was supposed to stay away from temptation, but they managed to grow closer and formed an unlikely bond.

For some reason Yao didn't show up for three days when the month was nearly over. On the forth night Ivan was alone by the river, he was contemplating how he could possibly leave without seeing Yao again.

He decided he had to see him one more time, he didn't care for an explanation, he just had to see the Omega. Ivan snuck into the monastery in search of his missing friend, he looked relentlessly through every room he came across until he caught the scent of the Omega he was looking for, but it was the most intense scent he had ever caught. When he opened the door he finally learned why Yao hadn't met with him. Yao was in heat. His beloved Yao was moaning and writhing naked on his bed sheets.

When Yao became aware of Ivan's Alpha presence, he began calling his name, begging him for release. It didn't take long for Ivan to shed himself of his clothes and climb on the bed and shower the Omega with all the affection he had in him. The two mated, expressing all the love that they had tried to repress since the moment of their meeting. They bonded their bodies and souls for eternity.

As the two lied there, naked bodies embracing in post-mating bliss, Yao began to cry for the first time that Ivan had known him. And it broke his heart. Yao explained that due to the fact that he broke his purity vow, he was going to be banished from the monastery and feared for his safety. Yao knew that he couldn't travel with Ivan for very long because of his laws, so he had nowhere to go.

After a long talk, they decided to leave. Ivan knew there was only one place he could take Yao that he could be safe. After a tiring journey they arrived at the Gilbert's Palace. Gilbert accepted Ivan's request to take in Yao without question. And with Germania's acceptance they made him a part of the Royal court. Yao quickly proved himself to everyone by being a capable scribe. Ivan left one month after their arrival, as he was still bound by his people's law.

He left Yao pregnant with Ivan's child, knowing that he wasn't going to see his baby for a long time broke his heart as much as leaving Yao did, and it was going to be a year before he could return. He was not there for his son's birth, he was not there to hold his mate and tell him everything would be ok. It tore a hole in Yao's heart, but deep down Yao understood that Ivan cared for him deeply. So the Omega bore his sorrow with a dignified silence, cutting himself off from almost all except a few friends, and of course, his baby boy.

Ivan had already done a lot for Yao and Yao knew it. Ivan wasn't allowed to bond with an Omega outside his tribe, but he did. He wasn't allowed to stay with someone for so long, but he did. And he wasn't allowed to seek help from a foreigner, but he did. All because he fell in love.

*End*

"I have one more year then I can return and stay for good. I just hope that Yao will continue to wait for me." Ivan said before he downed the rest of his drink. "I thank you Ludwig, but it has been a year since I last saw my mate… and I have a child to meet."

Ivan offered them one last smile before he got up and walked out. Ivan knew exactly where Yao was, he didn't need anyone's help to find him as his mates scent was calling to him.

Feliciano nuzzled into Ludwig's arm "They both looked so sad, I don't want that to be us Luddy." Ludwig encircled Feliciano's waist and pulled the Omega onto his lap, making eye contact as he caressed Feli's face.

"That will never be us, I will never go for such a long time." He leaned in and began to kiss and suck Feliciano's neck. "I will never let you hurt like that. I will be there when you bare our children, I will be there for all your heats… and I will be there when you go to bed at night."

Feliciano purred like a kitten as Ludwig scented him with his kisses and little bites, he mewled and writhed affectionately in his lap. "Mmm, Luddy~ you smell so good."

Ludwig growled and bit in a little harsher, enticing a small whine from the Omega, "Do you know what your scent does to me? The first night you crawled into my bed I wanted to take you. Every minute I am with you I want to take you. If it weren't for our accursed laws I would have bred you by now, you'd have my scent on you forever and every Alpha will know that you belong to me." Ludwig's voice was primal and filled with a lust that only Feliciano could ignite, it brought on a similar, if not stronger reaction in the Omega he craved.

It was then that Feliciano felt a hardness pressing against him ass, it brought forth something in him he didn't know existed. Feliciano slid off of Ludwig's lap and on the floor. He looked up at Ludwig from between the Alphas legs with half lidded eyes. "I have only seen you in water, will you let me see you now?"

Ludwig growled and released his erection for the confines of his pants "Suck it." he commanded.

Feliciano moaned at the dominating Alpha's commanding tone and over eagerly took half of it in his mouth. It was almost too big to handle, Ludwig was, in every sense of the word, a BIG Alpha. Feliciano was completely unexperienced, so he experimentally licked and sucked, gaging Ludwig's reactions, but soon the Alpha had his fingers laced through the Omega's hair, forcing him to take more. Feliciano was stunned by his ability to handle so much, he moaned, causing Ludwig to do the same as he bucked his hips in control. "I'm going to come, and you're going to take everything I give you."

All the little Omega could do was moan and hope that Ludwig knew how much he wanted it. Ludwig groaned once more and finished in Feliciano's mouth. He did his best to take all of the strangely addicting taste. It was like nothing he had ever had before, but he knew from the first moment it hit his tongue that he was addicted. He licked Ludwig's cock clean and looked up at his Alpha, panting and oddly satisfied.

Ludwig put himself away and pulled Feliciano into his arms again, kissing him fiercely without restraint. "You did very well, my little Omega."

Feliciano cooed at the compliment and nuzzled the crook of Ludwig's neck "I love you."

Just before Feliciano's eyes closed for much needed rest, Ludwig kissed him tenderly one more time and whispered "I love you too."

**I always feel embarrassed when I write something dirty. I was thinking of making Yao and Ivan's story into a proper one-shot, what do you guys think? I'd love to know. Please review, but no pressure, I just love hearing what you have to say. Thanks for reading! Xoxo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I wish I could thank all of you individually for your wonderful reviews, but alas I cannot, but I do want you to know that I have memorised the names of those who review regularly and I always look forward to hearing from you. I hold your opinions in the highest regard.**

**I hope you like this chapter, I tried to make it as interesting as possible, and I took what you said into account : ) thanks for reading xoxo. NSFW CHAPTER. **

**P.S I made Matthew Williams into Matthew Jones instead. Hope that's cool. **

**I'm bound to you**

**Chapter 6**

It was so early that even Ludwig wasn't up yet before there was a short and courteous knock at the door. Ludwig opened his eyes and sat up while Feliciano continued to slumber peacefully in his lap, Kiku entered the room and bowed, apologising for the early interruption, "Forgive me for waking you this early Your Highness, but Queen Roderich went into heat this morning and I was instructed by King Gilbert to appoint you in charge of his royal responsibilities, until such a time as his duties as a husband and mate are fulfilled."

Ludwig nodded once in response, "I understand, I will be in the throne room shortly after breakfast, but for now you may return to your room and to your mate. I'm sure Heracles will appreciate the extra few hours." Ludwig gave a small smile, which Kiku returned to an extent, the Beta then bowed once more and exited through the door, closing it behind him.

Ludwig sighed and ran his fingers through his unkempt locks. It wasn't the first time that he was left with the King's duties because of Roderich's heat, he always took care of things during all the Queens cycles, but today he just wanted to simply enjoy time with his Omega. This was a morning where he could sleep in a little longer, a morning where he could have held Feliciano for longer, but no, it wasn't going to happen. His duty came first, his enjoyment second.

It was only an two hours until breakfast, which meant he had at least a little time to get tender with his Omega. Feliciano looked so cute as he slept, his hair was all messy and his expression completely relaxed. Ludwig petted his hair gently with a small but soft smile on his face. He was content just to watch him sleep, but his soft touches woke the Omega from his slumber.

"Good morning Luddy." Feliciano greeted with a tired smile, his eyes half lidded and still heavy with sleep. Ludwig tucked a lock of hair behind the Omega's ear.

"I'm sorry I woke you, you can go back to sleep if you wish."

Feliciano shook his head and sat up, "I want to be awake with you, besides I can nap later anyway." In truth, Feliciano would have loved to go back to sleep, but he had something else on his mind. Yesterday he had seen a small part of Ludwig's dominant side and he loved it, it was something completely different from when he was getting told off, when it was used for a passionate moment it lit a fire in his body. He knew the Alpha was being soft and kind so he didn't scare him, and he loved the tenderness, but Feliciano's Omega side was craving the powerful and domineering Alpha side of Ludwig. He wanted to see it again, he would just have to find out a way to coax Ludwig out of his fear for scaring him.

Ludwig had done well to make Feliciano emotionally satisfied, but there was more to be satisfied, much more. He didn't completely understand why it was that Ludwig made him feel this way, but he needed to explore those feelings.

He noticed that Ludwig reacted favourably when he complimented him, particularly his masculinity, so that would be Feliciano's first point of call.

Feliciano shuffled further into Ludwig's lap and wound his arms around the blondes' broad shoulders. Ludwig hesitantly placed one hand on Feliciano's waist in turn. The Omega smiled cutely.

"I love how big your shoulders are~" Feliciano cooed and nuzzled the crook of Ludwig's neck. "And I love how strong you are~" Feliciano brazenly moved one of his hands from Ludwig's shoulder to his hard stomach, it slid underneath the fabric of his night shirt. Feliciano's hand felt warm and soft against Ludwig's skin. Ludwig's eyes intensified as he looked down at the Omega who was suddenly so bold. Ludwig now moved both his hands on Feliciano's waist and gripped them tightly. The grip was firm and Feliciano could tell that there was a great deal of power in them.

He leant in towards Feliciano's ear and spoke in a deep baritone voice "You're treading dangerously Feli." Feliciano melted at the sound as he brought himself closer to the Alpha. Ludwig tilted his chin so they were making eye contact. "But I think that's what you want." He connected his lips fiercely with Feliciano's, causing the Omega to fall back. Ludwig was on top of him in an instant, he had Feliciano's hands pinned above his head as he loomed over, their lips were still connected before Ludwig released one of his hands and parted their lips. Feliciano mewled as Ludwig's hand reached under his shirt night and over his hot skin. "Do you like the way I touch you?"

Feliciano couldn't answer, as the feeling of Ludwig's hands all over his body made him into an incoherent mess. Ludwig stilled his hands for a moment to take in the sight of a flustered and dishevelled Feliciano. It enticed a sound from the Alpha that was a mix between a moan and a growl, he instinctly rutted their hips together in a slow and dragging downward motion. The friction was like heaven for both of them and Ludwig relished in the honey-sweet noises that were coming from the Omega underneath him as he repeated the motion over and over. It didn't take long before Feliciano exacted a strangled cry and finished quickly.

It made Ludwig feel proud and smug that he was able to cause that reaction from just a few simple hip movements. He looked down at Feliciano with a smirk as the Omega panted, struggling to catch his breath. Ludwig climbed off him, only to pull Feliciano into his arms, he slid one side of the nightshirt down to expose his shoulder. Feliciano clung to Ludwig's shirt as the Alpha leant in at bit into his shoulder while sucking on the mark. It hurt a little, causing Feliciano to whimper.

Ludwig chuckled deeply "You wanted me like this, did you not?" Ludwig kissed at Feliciano's neck sweetly as he waited for an answer. Feliciano nuzzled into Ludwig like a kitten.

"I-I did" He replied shakily, "You make me feel…" Feliciano couldn't reply because he didn't know how to put it, he could not describe the things he felt when Ludwig dominated him.

Ludwig smiled against his skin "I know Feli."

Feliciano felt the hardness under Ludwig's clothes and looked up with pleading eyes "Can I?"

Ludwig smirked again, "No."

"But Luddy I-"Feliciano whined.

"I said no Feliciano" Ludwig said in a commanding tone "We can't let ourselves get to wrapped up in pleasures before we are married, no matter how much I love hearing you beg for my cock. What would happen if we lost ourselves and I mounted you? I would lose all respect, and you would be considered lusty and wanton. This I cannot allow." Feliciano looked crestfallen, Ludwig smiled at him tenderly and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Just wait until we are married, it's for the best."

"Ok Luddy." Feliciano sighed "But what about you?" he inquired, still staring at the arousal.

"It will go away on its own, now go and wash up, then dress, we have a busy day ahead." Feliciano did as he was told as Ludwig sighed to himself. "I need to calm down." He sneaked a glance at Feliciano, 'I desire you far too much,' he thought. He soon followed Feliciano in getting ready for the day, he knew he would have a lot to do as the Kings substitute.

Like perfect clockwork Kiku arrived precisely when he was supposed to, he led Ludwig and Feliciano through the wakening halls of the palace to the throne room. Ludwig stopped walking and turned to the two shorted males behind him. "I will attend to these matters with Feliciano by my side," Ludwig informed Kiku. "It will be a good learning experience for you Feli." He made Feliciano smile brightly, he loved the idea of being useful to the Alpha.

Court opened shortly after. It was during this time that the king (or Ludwig in this case) would hear the grievances of both high and low estate. Nobles and Commoners alike would seek help from the Crown in this time, and the Crown would do its best to help.

"…So you see your Highness, that is why I have come, I wish to build a temple for the distant villages to pray to the Gods." An old priest knelt in front of the thrones where Ludwig and Feliciano sat. All day Feliciano had watched in wonder as Ludwig held a stone faced and unreadable expression as he heard what the people had to say. Ludwig handled it all with a commanding and regal ease that he could only admire.

"Your request is noble, Priest John, and our gracious King will provide the necessary funds for this endeavour. See to it that the people of your small village get all the spiritual fulfilment that they desire, and preach well." Ludwig gave a curt nod and an approving look. The old priest stood and bowed to him.

"I thank your most gracious majesty and his royal highness the King for this blessing. Arthur, see that the order is put through."

Ludwig had Arthur standing by his side, he was scribing the royal decree that Ludwig had made so it could be made into an action. Arthur's command of the literary made him a wonderful and efficient scribe, which he enjoyed doing between healing lessons.

Feliciano smiled proudly at Ludwig, he was happy to have someone so fair and just to call his own. Ludwig was unswayed by any of the monetary gains offered to him by nobles seeking wrong doings, and saw only what was even-handed and right. The day was going so well that Feliciano never fell into boredom as he quietly watched as Ludwig saw to everyone's needs, it wasn't until a few hours in that things got _very_ interesting.

A blond Alpha with longish hair stormed into the throne room with determination. In an instant he was on one knee in front of Ludwig.

"Lord Francis, you're being unusually formal toady." There was amusement clear in Ludwig's voice. All his life Francis had treated him as a young child, he certainly had never knelt like this. Apparently Francis still saw Ludwig as the little boy who wanted nothing more than to be a strong knight, and so could not take him overly seriously. This was a strange turn of events to say the least.

"Your Highness, I wish for permission to be bonded to Matthew of the house Jones."

"Oh no you don't!" Alfred came storming in after Francis, he was quickly standing in front of Ludwig and Feliciano.

Feliciano giggled "Hi Alfred!" he waved cheerfully. Arthur tried actively not to look in the Alpha's direction.

"Hey Feli" he smiled and waved back before his expression went back to the same angry looking one ha had before. Francis stood up and the too squared off. "You are NOT going to bond with MY brother you stubble-face."

Francis glared back "You are not the boss of me you empty-headed oaf!"

Alfred growled and charged forward, the two grappled but seemed to be relatively evenly matched.

"Matthew is the love of my life!" Francis growled as he struggled against Alfred.

"You speak of love as though you haven't already had your way with half the court!" Alfred gritted his teeth as he struggled back.

"Matthew is different! I love him!"

"I don't believe you!" Alfred growled loudly and tackled Francis to the floor. Feliciano was struck with fear as the scent of two fighting Alphas filled the room, he looked frightened as he looked around the room; Ludwig was rubbing his temples, Kiku was as unreadable as ever and Arthur… Arthur was flustered looking and gripping tightly to his clothes, breathing a little heavily. His eyes were glued to Alfred as the Alpha dominated the fight he was having with Francis. Arthur had the same look that Feliciano had whenever Ludwig was on top of him.

"Alright, you've had your go at each other, now stop fighting or I will strip you both of your titles." Ludwig commanded finally.

The two battling Alpha pushed each other away on final time and stopped, both of them panting. Alfred's eyes were predatory and it didn't escape Arthur notice. The blond Omega had to bite his lip to prevent a moan from escaping. This did not go unnoticed by Alfred, who felt a rush of pride and strength fill his body. He purposely raked his gaze all over the flustered Arthur, making sure the Omega knew he was doing it, it must have caused a positive reaction, as he saw Arthur bite his lip even more as his eyes grew lusty. Unfortunately, Alfred had to tear his eyes away from the delectable sight when Ludwig addressed them further.

"Alfred, if Francis wants to bond with Matthew he will need your permission, as you are the head of the Jones family, if you refuse, you must give good reason. Francis, if he does refuse then your only course of action is combat. So, what say you Alfred?"

"There is no way he getting my brother." Alfred said with a growl "He has a bad reputation, and I don't want to give my brother to an Alpha who would get bored and leave him to die of loneliness. Francis has never prove that he is capable of more than a fling!"

Francis's eyes narrowed with anger, but repressed it in Ludwig's presence, "I had not known love before your brother, how can I prove I am capable if I do not have a chance?!"

"Alfred refuses" Ludwig said "Your only course is combat."

"Then combat it is! I will be with my beloved Matthew, with or without your blessing!" Francis declared with determination. Ludwig stood from the throne.

"Very well, Francis of the house Bonnefoy will fight Alfred of the house Jones for the right to the Omega Matthew. The battle will happen as soon as the King and Queen are present. Until then you are not to fight each other, is that understood?"

Alfred and Francis nodded once in unison. "It's settled then." Ludwig said with a smirk.

Francis sent one more death glare to Alfred before turning and leaving with a swish of his cape. Alfred, however, went straight up to Arthur, who had not yet recovered to normal. Alfred brashly circled his arms around his waist and pulled him close to whisper in Arthur's ear. "You'll be there." He stated before he locked their eyes in a searing gaze. All Arthur could do was stare wide eyed and nod. Alfred smirked back "Good, because I want you to see me beat the shit out of that bastard." Arthur had to bite into his already abused lip to repress another moan. Alfred brought his lips close as though he was going to kiss him, but moved at the last second and kissed his cheek instead, one of his hands sliding downwards to the Omegas ass, rubbing softly.

As soon as he was there, he was gone again. Alfred turned and sauntered out at a brisk pace, leaving an overwhelmed Arthur behind. Everyone in the room could smell the scent of arousal that Alfred and Arthur had caused, Ludwig shook his head. "Arthur, you are dismissed for the day." He had to let him go or the whole palace would smell like lust.

Arthur quickly left after the order was given.

"Ludwig, what just happened?" Feliciano asked with confusion.

"Feliciano, why don't you go with Kiku now? I'm sure he'll tell you everything you need to know. I have a meeting of knights to attend." Feliciano was a little disappointed, but he knew Ludwig was busy while Gilbert was busy mating with Roderich, so he smiled and followed Kiku out of the throne room.

They sat in Roderich's favourite tea room and Kiku ordered them both some tea and cakes. They sat quietly for a while before Feliciano finally spoke.

"Kiku, why won't Ludwig do more to me?"

Kiku nearly spat out his tea, but fought back the urge. He swallowed shakily, "Um, your highness must be referring to mating?" Feliciano nodded vigorously.

"I, Um, you see Feli, before an Alpha can mate with his Omega he has to be married, if it was done before marriage the world would see him as a bad person. An Alpha must commit to his Omega before that is allowed so that he shows the world he will not just abandon the Omega straight after. Because for Omegas bonding can mean life or death. By waiting for marriage, an Omega's life and virtue is better protected."

"Oh!" Feliciano said, finally understanding, "I don't want Luddy to look bad… but when we are married he will do more with me?"

Kiku blushed "I believe so Feliciano. The laws dictate what you both are allowed to do, for example; when you bathe with Ludwig it shows that you are giving permission for him to explore your body. It is the same if you climb into his bed or wear his clothes. He can do almost anything, besides mount you of course."

Feliciano had the good sense to blush, he had done all those things, he must have really put Ludwig's restraint to the test with those acts. Now that he understood he turned the conversation to a different direction.

"Can you tell me what happened with Alfred? He looked mad at that other Alpha." He said quickly.

"Alfred is the only Alpha left in his family, his father died many years ago and he was left to be the head of his house. His mother is of course an Omega, so it cannot be her, and she is weak with fading. Matthew is Alfred twin and is most precious to him, Alfred odes not let any Alpha get close to him. Francis fell in love with Matthew after Alfred finally let him attend a masquerade. Apparently they exchanged identities and Francis has been after him ever since. It has been four months of secret courting, and now Francis must want it to be official."

"How do you know all this if it was a secret?" Feliciano asked in wonder.

Kiku made an expression that reminded Feliciano of the saying 'Sly as a fox' before the Beta replied "I am the eyes and ears of the palace, I know all that is said and done."

"That's amazing!" Feliciano exclaimed, "Could you teach me?"

Kiku laughed nervously "I was trained since birth in the art of stealth, I do not believe it could be taught so simply, I apologise."

"That's fine! I don't mind!" Kiku liked Feliciano's cheery attitude, he was so sweet and innocent. "So does your mate mount you? How long have you been married?"

Ok so maybe Feliciano wasn't so innocent. Kiku felt uncomfortable talking of such things, but it wasn't like Feliciano was going to tell anything to anyone else.

"I was mated two years ago, when I was fifteen. His name is Heracles, he is one of the King's knights. We met after I arrived here from my clan. I don't know if you know this Feliciano, but I was an assassin in another time."

"An assassin?" Feliciano gasped "Are you going to hurt anyone?"

Kiku smiled reassuringly and shook his head. "I owe my life to the king. I would never hurt anyone here."

"Did the king help you like he helped Ivan?" Feliciano asked with great interest, he had never met such interesting people before he came to the palace.

"My clan were some of the best, but we were decimated not by an enemy but by an act of the Gods. A flood destroyed my clan, leaving me as the only survivor, I believe it was the Gods punishing us for how many lives we took, so I do not morn their loss any longer. I travelled the lands without a purpose before I came across a group of foreign soldiers. I tried to steal food from them, they caught me because I was half dead from hunger. King Gilbert was there and stopped them. He offered me some food and a temporary escort. I don't know how he knew that I wasn't a threat but he was kind. After he found out about my skills he offered me a place in his service, which I gratefully accepted."

Kiku inhaled and exhaled deeply. He couldn't recall talking that much for a long time. Feliciano stared at him in wonder.

"Amazing!" he breathed out. "But aren't you sad that you lost your family?"

Kiku looked at him with a small smile "I was an orphan, I did not know my family. I was raised by a master who was… not the warmest person one would meet."

Feliciano looked deflated so Kiku changed the subject, "Do not be sad, Heracles gives me all the love I need. He is my one. And… I won't be without a family for very long." He concluded with a slight blush.

Feliciano brightened up instantly and clapped his hands together, "Oh Kiku are you going to have a baby?! Congratulations!"

Kiku continued to blush as he pressed on hand to his stomach hopefully "Thank you Feliciano."

Feliciano was walking to his and Ludwig's chamber after a dinner he shared with Kiku after their long day of questions and answers. He could hear talking, so he hid around a corner to listen.

"Francis, you can't fight my brother! He's too strong! Why don't we just run away? We could be together without anyone in the way." A pleading Omegas voice whisper hoarsely. Feliciano risked a glance and saw the Alpha from before, Francis, and an Omega he guessed was Matthew.

"Oh my love, I do not wish for us to be ashamed of our love as though it is wrong. Running away would only make them want to tear us apart even more. I want to make you mine, I want to stand at the alter before the entire palace so that they will know that I love you and no other." Francis tucked a strand of blond hair behind Matthew's ear and they shared eyes contact. Francis slowly leant in and kissed the Omega softly.

After they pulled back Matthew threw himself into Francis's arms. "No matter what happens, I want you to know that I will never love another." Matthew sobbed and Francis held him close. Feliciano felt it was time to leave.

Feliciano waited on his and Ludwig's bed with this legs crossed and a pillow pressed to his chest. He faced the door waiting for Ludwig to return. Soon after he saw the door open and his Alpha step through. Ludwig was always breath taking. Feliciano had never seen an Alpha more masculine in all his life, and he knew that he was never going to stop swooning for him.

"Hello Luddy" Feliciano smiled bashfully.

Ludwig smiled back a little, but he was too tired for more than that. "Hello Feli, I trust you had a good day?" Ludwig asked as he began to undress himself. First off was the cape.

"It was good, Kiku taught me a lot." Feliciano replied as Ludwig Slid off his fancy tunic, revealing the valleys of hard muscle on Ludwig's torso. 'So strong~' Feliciano thought with a coo.

"What did he teach you?" Ludwig asked as he began kicked off his shoes and began unlacing his pants.

Ludwig looked at Feliciano's odd expression with confusion, he was unaware of the strip tease he was giving.

Feliciano swallowed thickly when Ludwig seemed to pause "Um, he told me about why we can't mate yet and stuff…"

"Well I'm glad you understand, so you see now why we need to be careful?" Ludwig's words were lost on Feliciano as he had slid off his pants and was now completely naked in front of the Omega. Feliciano was eyeing every part of him with great interest. He tried to bury his moans into the pillow he was holding, but Ludwig caught on. The Alpha smirked dangerously.

He walked over to the bed and knelt in front of Feliciano, teasingly "Answer me Feliciano."

He spoke in that deep tone that Feliciano craved and clearly showed of the large manhood between his legs, how could Feliciano speak at a time like this?

Ludwig cupped Feliciano's jaw and gently forced him to look up "What are you looking at Feliciano?" his voice was deep and smug, Feliciano felt weak all over.

"L-Ludwig is so big" he whimpered out. Ludwig leant in and kissed the Omega softly on the lips.

"I'll be even bigger when I mount you. But for now, why don't you use that pretty mouth on me again? But that is all you're getting tonight. I can't spoil you too much. Take off your clothes first."

Feliciano slid off his night shirt and was as naked as Ludwig, he wore nothing else.

Ludwig settled back against the pillows with this legs splayed wide and his head rested back. Feliciano was between his legs, working over his hardness with great need, as though it was his first meal after a lifetime of hunger.

Ludwig let Feliciano do as he wanted this time, he did not guide him with fingers through his hair. He watched the Omega work over him, worship him, and he loved it.

After they were spent and clean, they didn't bother getting dressed again. Feliciano asking to sleep with Ludwig skin against his. Ludwig obliged the Omegas desire.

They slept skin-to-skin for the first time, and nothing had ever felt so right.

**Some Franada for you, more in the future. I hope you liked the USUK, I want to add more of them because I love them, but I don't want to forget Gerita. I have sooooooo much planned for this, I hope you're ready ; ) I hope I answered some of your questions, if not let me know what you want to know and I will oblige.**

**Review= chapters. Thank you for reading! Xoxo. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Omg the reviews were overwhelming! I'm so grateful that I have such wonderful people following this story! It's really the best thing in the world. I had some internet problems that prevented me from posting this sooner, I'm super-duper sorry : (**

**On a side note, I had a request for DenNor, and I would like to say that you need not worry, I have a big plan for all the Nordics which I'm sure you will all love, but it won't be put in place for a little while. They will be in the story along with some major SuFin, I promise! Thanks for reading! Xoxo.**

**I'm bound to you **

**Chapter 7**

Feliciano was woken up when Ludwig tried to move him from where he was resting on the Alphas chest. "I tried not to wake you." Ludwig sighed with a gentle smile across his lips.

"Please don't leave Luddy, your muscles are so nice and warm," Feliciano pleaded cutely as he wrapped his arms around Ludwig's bare mid-section. The bed sheets pooled around their hips, just barely covering them.

Ludwig smiled at the Omega fondly and caressed the side of his face, "I must begin my duties soon. Gilbert will still be busy with Roderich and I will have much to do."

"But what am I going to do Luddy?" Feliciano whined slightly.

Ludwig thought for a moment. There was no need for Feliciano to sit in court again, and Kiku was going to be too busy to keep him company. "Well…" Ludwig said thoughtfully, "Alfred is free today, I am sure he will keep you company. I'm sure you both will find plenty to talk about."

Feliciano's expression brightened. Alfred was a nice person and he seemed to be full of energy. He was sure to fun to spend time with. Btu then a thought occurred as he recalled the time he went to the training arena.

"Um, Luddy?" Feliciano began.

"Yes Feli?" Ludwig replied patiently.

"It is ok for me to spend time with another Alpha? Didn't you say that you don't like other Alphas getting too close to me?"

Ludwig was a little taken aback by the question, but he liked the fact that Feliciano listened to what he told him, but he was still surprised. "There are two Alphas I would without a doubt trust to leave you with. Gilbert, because he is my brother and he loves Roderich, and Alfred, because he is my oldest friend and has only ever had eyes for Arthur. You are permitted to spend as much time as you wish with these two."

Feliciano knew that Ludwig was very protective, and Feliciano accepted that fact. This is how he knew that Ludwig must hold Alfred and Gilbert in the highest regard if he didn't need to worry about Feliciano in their presence.

"That sounds like fun!" Feliciano chirped happily. Ludwig chuckled at his enthusiasm and patted his auburn locks.

"Very well, I shall send him here after breakfast. Make sure your wearing clothes." Ludwig smirked and eyed Feliciano's naked body. Feliciano giggled as Ludwig pressed a kiss to his forehead. Feliciano settled back into the sheets as Ludwig rose to get ready for the day.

After Ludwig left, Feliciano fell asleep again. When he woke up he found breakfast sitting next to the bed waiting for him. Ludwig must have sensed that getting out of bed was going to be difficult for the Omega, and so had arranged for it to be brought to him.

Feliciano was grateful he did, because by the time he was done eating and finally dressed there was a knock at the door. Feliciano swung it open and was greeted by a bright smile from Alfred.

"Hey Feli! You ready to hang out?" Alfred paused for a moment, "Wow you really smell like Ludwig!" Alfred laughed cheerily. Feliciano smiled brightly back.

"You think so? That's fantastic! Ludwig's scent is the best~"

"I guess that means you guys have gotten really close, that's great, I'm happy for you two." Alfred patted Feliciano's shoulder. "Wanna go for a walk?" Alfred asked, motioning out the door.

"Sounds good!" Feliciano replied with unnecessary enthusiasm.

They walked further down the hallway of various rooms until they noticed Ivan sitting by a window with his son in his arms. Alfred and Feliciano made their way over to him.

"Ivan, how are you?" Alfred asked with a slight smirk, "I heard you haven't been getting much sleep since you got here."

Feliciano floated over and stared adoringly at the baby, not listening to the Alpha's exchange words.

Ivan chuckled as his son cooed in his arms, "You try living without your mate for a year."

"How is Yao? I mean, last time I saw him he wasn't looking so good." Alfred's tone changed to one of concern and Ivan's mirrored it.

"He has improved greatly. His colour has returned and he has a better appetite. I took our son so that he could get some much needed rest."

There was a light in Ivan's eyes that Alfred had never seen before. When the banished Alpha held his son in his arms he looked happy, he looked complete. Li was the Alpha son that Ivan had always hoped for. He had Yao's eye of gold but Ivan's hair of platinum. Ivan would look at him and wonder what it was that made him so blessed as to have such a perfect child.

When the thought of leaving his son and his mate entered his mind he became heartbroken, his possessiveness increasing and overpowering him to the point where he needed to mount his mate, just to assure himself that Yao still loved him, just to assure that Yao knew that he was his whole world. Ivan smiled politely and stood up from his seat.

"I should be getting back to my mate now, and Li must be fed by his wet nurse. Have a good day my friends."

Alfred and Feliciano waved goodbye as the Alpha walked away. They both sighed in unison. Even though they weren't the most sharp-minded people in the palace, they could tell that Ivan was hurting because of his inevitable departure.

Choosing not to let it linger on them any further, they walked on.

"Hey Alfred, do you really love Arthur? Because Luddy said you do. Why don't you get married and be happy?" Feliciano didn't notice that Alfred had stopped walking until he turned to look at him, only to see him standing a few steps back. Alfred's face looked sadder than Feliciano had ever seen.

"I would if I could Feli" Alfred said quietly "but Arthur just won't believe me when I tell him that I love him. It doesn't help that whenever I'm with him I don't know what to say. If he's not high on my Alpha pheromones he can't stand me. And why would I be good enough for him anyway? I'm not super smart like those Alphas learnin' medicine. I mean, I can organise troops like a king but I can't do philosophy or learn different languages." Alfred looked deflated and it was making Feliciano want to help the Alpha all he could.

"Arthur won't care if you can speak and write well. All an Omega wants is an Alpha who cares, an Alpha who knows them. Do you know a lot about Arthur?"

Alfred's frown was replaced by a proud grin instantly, "Are you kiddin'? When it comes to Arthur I'm the supreme authority! He's got older brothers who totally suck, he loves old books; poetry is his favourite, and he doesn't admit it but he really loves to watch people fight, gets him going if you know what I mean" Alfred winked at the last part and Feliciano giggled back.

"I have no idea what you mean but this is good. You know lots about him. Why don't you use that knowledge? Have you ever tried to write him poetry?"

Alfred nodded vigorously in response and grabbed Feliciano's wrist, pulling him along as they started running.

Alfred apparently stayed in the palace a lot despite having a lavish manor in the city to live in. he had a room in the nobles hallway along with the others. Alfred pulled Feliciano in and slammed the door, he rushed over to a desk in the corner and came back to Feliciano with a ratty looking leather bound book in his hands with the words 'Property of Alfred F. Jones', scribbled on the front.

"I've been writin' stuff for Arthur since we were kids… but I don't know what one Arthur will like… Though I recently learned that poetry doesn't even have to rhyme, how cool is that? It makes writin' a lot easier." Alfred handed the book to Feliciano who smiled as he opened it.

"I'm sure they're great!" Feliciano said before he read the most recent entry near the back of the book.

'Arthur,

Your eyes are like green broccoli,

And even though I hate broccoli,

I love your broccoli.

Love from Alfred.'

Feliciano felt that he may have spoken to hastily about Alfred's writing skills. But Feliciano believed that he should give Alfred another chance, so he flipped to a random page in the middle.

'Arthur I think you are neat.

I like the shoes on your feet.

I want to do you during heat.

Love Alfred.'

'Don't give up on him yet!' Feliciano thought with panic flooding through him, 'He must have something half decent in here!' Feliciano's' face expressed his determination as he searched the pages.

'Last night I dreamt I held you in my arms…'

Feliciano read the first line of a new poem and felt hopeful for Alfred.

'….there was also a squid there for some reason...'

Feliciano didn't even bother with the rest of the poem. He closed the book shut and sighed.

"So, what do you think? Can I win Arthur's heart with my awesome poetry?" Alfred looked so proud of his work that Feliciano didn't have the heart to tell him that a donkey could form better sentences.

"They're sweet!" Feliciano chirped "But I don't think they are Arthur's type of poetry. Why don't we go to the library and take notes from real poetry books?"

Alfred looked thoughtfully for a moment with his index finger and thumb placed on his chin. After a moment to ponder he nodded, "Yeah, that's actually a good idea, let's do that."

Feliciano hadn't been in the library yet, but it was by far the grandest one he had ever seen. Granted he had only seen two before this one, the one at the Vargas estate and the one at Antonio's, but still, it was breath-taking.

The walls were lined with polished, wooden shelves that stood four times taller than Alfred. Though the majority of the shelves were in the middle of the stone room, lined up like dominos and standing as a testament to the imagination. The shelves were filled to the brim with leather bound books, all carefully placed and in top-notch condition. There were several tables set out with chairs around them for people to sit on as they read. There were only a handful of people that occupied the room.

Feliciano looked around in wonder. The sheer magnitude of the place was astounding!

"How are we supposed to find poetry?! It will be impossible to find anything! It's too big!" Feliciano whispered to Alfred in worry.

Alfred just smiled and pointed to one of the shelves "It's this way." He said simply. They walked over to the shelf that Alfred had pointed to and Alfred scanned the spines and picked on from amongst the hundreds.

"How did you know?" Feliciano asked curiously.

Alfred blushed slightly, "I, um, come in here and watch Arthur sometimes. He reads this one the most. The library is his favourite place."

Feliciano wanted to squeal at how cute Alfred was when he spoke about Arthur. It was the most endearing, if not a slightly creepy, thing he had ever heard.

They settled down at a table with the book, and Alfred placed his beside it. But before they could open the first page Alfred suddenly squeaked and dove under the table.

Feliciano wasn't sure what the problem was but he followed him. "Alfred! What's wrong? Did you see something scary?" Feliciano cowered in fear of the unknown disturbance.

"Arthur's out there!" Alfred whispered loudly, "I can't let him see me with a poetry book."

"Why not?" Feliciano asked as the fear left him.

"It's not manly at all! Alphas don't read poetry! We need to get out of here!"

They poked their heads up from under the table. Arthur was over at the shelf they had gotten the book from, Arthur must have been looking for it. They had to hide themselves again quickly when Arthur's gaze began moving in their direction.

Alfred snaked a hand above the table and grabbed the first book he felt. He and Feliciano were soon darting out of the library. When they felt they were a safe distance away they stopped, panting heavily. Alfred looked at the book he had in his hand and dropped it wordlessly, letting it fall to the ground.

Feliciano looked at his wide eyed and frozen expression, then down at the book. Alfred had taken the wrong book. His bad poetry was still sitting in the library.

"FELI YOU HAVE TO GO GET IT!" Alfred yelled in panic "WHAT IF SOMEONE SEES?! I'LL NEVER LIVE IT DOWN! IT'LL BE JUST LIKE THE TIME I CALLED LUDWIG MUM!" Alfred gripped Feliciano's shoulders painfully and shook him. "PLEASE!"

"I'll do whatever you say! Just let me go!" Feliciano cried. Alfred released him and sighed.

"Thanks Feli, I'll go and wait in my room, come and meet me there when you get the book!" Alfred smiled thankfully and ran off in the other direction.

Feliciano went back to the library with the book in hand. It was simple enough; get Alfred's book and leave the other one in its place.

But it wasn't going to be simple; because Arthur was sitting where they were, Alfred's book in his hand.

Feliciano walked over and expected the Omega to be frowning in horror at the poorly written prose, but much to his surprise, Arthur was smiling.

Feliciano felt relief flood his body, he smiled and walked over to the blonde Omega, taking a seat by his side.

"It's pretty bad isn't it?" Feliciano said, snapping Arthur out of his little world.

"Oh, um, it is quite… very poorly written." Arthur was blushing from ear to ear and couldn't stop the smile on his face. But it dropped when he realised that Feliciano knew the books content. "How did you know?"

Feliciano didn't see the point in not telling the truth, Arthur knew who the book belonged to and had already read some of it.

"I was trying to help Alfred express his feelings for you and he told me that you like poetry so he's been writing it for a long time but when I read it I thought it was horrible have you gotten to the part about the broccoli? So I suggested we come here and get some real poetry but then he saw you and we ran but he took the wrong book and left his behind then he shook me and told me to go get his but you were reading it and I was worried but you looked happy."

Arthur wondered if Feliciano took any breaths at all during his explanation. It took the blond a moment to register what was said before he could reply.

"You were helping Alfred… express his feelings for me?" Arthur said in a quiet, disbelieving tone. Arthur laughed weakly, "I'm sure that he didn't write it just for me, he probably wanted to trial it so he could give something nice to another Omega…"

Feliciano was shocked that Arthur would just brush aside all that he had just read. All the poems were clearly addressed to Arthur, but the Omega simply could not believe that it was all meant for him, he couldn't believe that every word in that book was written with _him_ in mind.

Feliciano couldn't take what Arthur was saying, how could he put himself down like that? He took one of Arthur's hands and held it tightly, peering deeply into the other Omega's eyes.

"When are you going to see that Alfred only cares for you? He has been writing poetry for you since you were children and he only ever wants to talk to you! Other Omegas mean nothing to him, why can't you accept the love he wants to give you? If you don't love him back then fine, but if you feel love for him to them you need to let him know." Feliciano couldn't bear to see these two hurt any longer, and even though he tried to reason with Arthur, the blond Omega simply looked away, handing the book over to Feliciano.

"He will be wanting this back, I assume?" Arthur said quietly.

Feliciano sighed "Yes, but think about what I said, ok?"

When Feliciano left, Arthur sat in the library thinking. Could it be that simple? Could Alfred really love him? Was that all there was to it?

Feliciano walked back to Alfred's room, book in hand. He replaced his downcast expression with a smile as he opened the door. Alfred was sitting there with a sword in his hand, sharpening it with care. When he saw Feliciano he put his things down and grinned brightly.

"You got the book! Awesome! No one saw it right?"

"No Alfred, no one saw it."

Feliciano felt he couldn't say anything, it was up to Arthur now.

Though the two had a lot of fun together Alfred had to go to training. He didn't usually train on this particular day, but he wanted to be prepared for his fight with Francis.

Feliciano decided to roam the palace. It was extensive and he had yet to see it all. He didn't know how it happened, but he ended up in a study. There was a large wooden desk lined with papers and an ink quill in the corner. The room had some book shelves that may have just been for decoration, along with large maps hanging on the walls. There was a well-aged man sitting at the desk, Feliciano felt bad for interrupting, but he couldn't sneak away before the scratching of the quill ceased.

"Don't be afraid, you can come in Feliciano." The man looked up. He had eyes and long hair that was the same shade as Ludwig.

"Oh! You are Ludwig and Gilbert's grandpa! I almost didn't recognise you!" Feliciano smiled and took the seat opposite him.

Germania smiled back in his own small way. "Well I recognised you in an instant, you look just like your grandfather did at your age, though his hair was as dark as Lovino's."

"Grandpa told me that you both good friends. He said that you have known each other since you were five, just like me and Luddy." Feliciano's youthful energy was endearing to Germania. Memories of young Roma flooded his mind. He put his quill down.

"Did you know that Roma and I were engaged as children?" Germania revealed.

"Really?!" Feliciano exclaimed in surprise.

Germania nodded, "Yes, when he was born he was miss-classified. The doctors thought he was an Omega. So his parents and mine agreed to wed us. When we met we knew that we would one day marry so we acted like a betrothed couple. It wasn't until we were eight that the mistake was realised."

"What happened then? Grandpa says two Alphas aren't allowed to marry."

"They aren't, but we were convinced that we were in love. We rebelled against our parents, vowing that we were going to marry anyway. No matter what they told us, we were determined to be together. But when we became teenagers and began developing as Alphas we knew that it wasn't going to work. We were more interested in brawling then hand-holding." Germania explained

Feliciano took in what he was told, his grandfather never mentioned this. Whenever he would ask about Germania in the past Roma would smile and sit quietly, explaining that he was his best friend. "When did you realise that you weren't really in love?"

"When I found my wife Adelaide, and when he found your grandmother, Juno. We realised that we were never in love romantically. What we felt was the love that only best friends share. Though it is just as strong it is not the same. On the day of my wedding to my beloved Ade we promised that we would marry our children. But his only child his son, loved another, as did my only daughter. We felt we couldn't separate them from the ones they loved so we called it all off. Eventually you and Ludwig were born and I saw it as the best opportunity. He didn't expect me to remember, but he agreed." Germania paused and gazed fondly as Feliciano, "And now here you are. Tell me Feli, are you happy here?"

Feliciano was still stunned about the amazing story that Germania had just told him that he took a while to register the question. "I love Ludwig, and so I am happy to be wherever he is."

"I'm glad to hear that. I see that my grandson has wasted any time in scent marking you." Germania gave a deep chuckle and Feliciano blushed. "Do not be ashamed, young love is a beautiful thing. That is why I'm working so hard on your wedding plans."

"Oh!" Feliciano perked up "Is that what all these are? Wedding plans?"

"Something of that nature. Most of these are acceptance letters from other kingdoms, we have invited a lot of guests." Germania picked up one of the papers and handed it to Feliciano.

"You see the crest at the top of the page? That is the symbol of Lord Chieftain Berwald of the North. He and his Omega; along with his closest advisors; are coming to see you wed. And this…" Germania paused as he shuffled through the paper again. "…Is the acceptance letter of your brother-in-law, Lord Antonio. He writes that he and Lovino are looking forward to seeing you again." Feliciano took the paper and read, at the top was the symbol of Antonio's house, the bull, and a cheerful note was written in the Alpha's handwriting. At the bottom was his signature as well as Lovino's. Feliciano ran his finger around the curves of the letters. It was going to be nice to see his brother again.

Feliciano ate dinner with Germania for the first time, and was entertained by all the stories he told about Grandpa Roma. Afterwards Feliciano was heading to his room when he spotted Arthur and Alfred standing awkwardly together. He hid himself as best he could.

"I, um, I'm looking forward to seeing your fight Alfred." Arthur said with an adorable blush, keeping his eyes away from Alfred's.

Alfred felt shocked that Arthur was actually starting a conversation with him, he was shocked that the Omega was actually saying that he looked forward to seeing him. "I'm glad to hear that Arthur." Alfred replied in a deep and sincere tone, "I'll definitely have good luck if you're there cheering for me."

"I don't cheer… but I will hope for your victory. Promise me that… you won't get hurt?" Arthur found the courage to lift his eyes and lock them with Alfred's. The Alpha swallowed thickly. By all the Gods above, if Arthur was the most beautiful Omega in the world then no one else was.

Alfred lifted one of his hands and placed it on the side of Arthur's face softly and spoke in a breathy tone. "I promise."

Alfred leant in and pressed his lips to Arthur's. Arthur didn't even looked shocked or surprised. His eyes simply slide shut as he melted into Alfred's kiss. When Alfred pulled back they gazed at each other through half-lidded eyes.

The awkwardness came back and they both looked away, blushing furiously.

"So, um, do you wanna hang out after the fight or something? I know you busy for the next few days, so I thought, you know." Alfred asked sheepishly. Right now he wasn't be very Alpha-like at all. And Arthur was being just as bad.

"Right, yes, that is- um. I'd love to, so I'll see you then Mr Jones" Arthur sputtered quickly and practically ran away. Alfred slid down onto the floor in disbelief. He had finally gotten a date with Arthur. Feliciano tried not to laugh as Alfred started to do a strange looking victory dance before he danced his way into his room. Feliciano felt that the coast was clear and so continued on to his and Ludwig's room.

"You look happy" Ludwig said as Feliciano entered the room. Ludwig was sitting shirtless on their bed with a curious smile on his face. Feliciano couldn't help himself, he rushed forward and dove himself into Ludwig's arms, Knocking the Alpha back. Feliciano giggled and nuzzled Ludwig's broad chest.

"I am happy Luddy~ today I helped Arthur and Alfred take another step forward."

"Well then, you must be exhausted." Ludwig chuckled. They sighed and Ludwig sat up, keeping Feliciano in his lap.

"I missed you" Feliciano said cutely.

"I missed you too." Ludwig said as he pressed a kiss to the Omega's forehead.

"Did you have a good day?" Feliciano asked as he pressed a kiss to Ludwig's cheek.

"I got a lot of work done, so I suppose I did. I am… sorry that I have been neglecting you during the day time." Ludwig sounded genuinely regretful of that and it made Feliciano's heart flutter.

"I love you Luddy, and when I think of that I don't feel neglected or lonely, because I know that you love me back."

Ludwig lifted Feliciano onto the bed and placed him by the pillows. He climbed over him and brought their bodies close without pressing his weight down on the Omega.

"I love you Feliciano, and I promise I'll always make time for you." he said in the softest tone he could manage. They met for a kiss that was slow but deep. It wasn't filled with the lust that they had felt the other times they lied in their bed together, but a sweet tenderness.

They kissed for a while before settling into bed. Perfectly content with things the way they are.

**I hope this was ok. The fight between Alfred and Francis will be next chapter so it will give you something to look forward to. The next chapter will come pretty fast if all goes to plan, I don't like having big gaps between updates and I know as a reader that can be frustrating.**

**Anyway, please review! I have so much fun reading them! And I can make the story more to your liking if you tell me what you want. Thanks for reading! Xoxo. **


	8. Chapter 8

**OHHH I THINK YOU GUYS ARE GONNA LOVE THIS CHAPTER! I love it at least because it was such a joy to write. I can't tell you how much I love hearing what you think so send me more reviews!**

**Alfred may seem like a bit of a dick at the start but have faith. I'm really horrible at describing outfits and fights so forgive me.**

**I'm bound to you**

**Chapter 8**

Gilbert and Roderich came out of their room after five days, both of them sporting cheesy grins. As they were announced to the court, Gilbert walked with his arm wound tightly around Roderich's waist, he was the perfect vision of a young and powerful King in his shining silver armour and long red cape. He and Roderich always looked like the most regal pair as Roderich complimented Gilbert's strong masculine presence with his gentle grace. Roderich was always the envy of the Omegas of court, especially now as he wore his matching silver outfit and red cape.

The entire room bowed to them, keeping that position until they were both standing in front of Ludwig and Feliciano. After having ruled for a few days, Ludwig was glad to be giving power back to Gilbert. Ludwig had always preferred to train soldiers than greet dignitaries, his brother was King, and he never thought of life to be any different.

Gilbert embraced his brother and patted his shoulder, "I knew I could trust you to take care of everything, thank you brother."

Ludwig smiled and nodded once. Gilbert took his place on his throne and Roderich on his. Gilbert declared court opened for the day and most people began to chat amongst themselves.

"So Lud, anything interesting happen while I was absent?" Gilbert asked with a smirk and ended his question with a wink to Roderich. The brunette blushed and huffed at this husband.

"There is only one matter; Alfred and Francis want to fight for the right to Matthew. I thought you would like to see it, so I postponed the battle until you were present." Ludwig explained with an amused smirk.

Gilbert laughed loudly in response, "You're right, I don't want to miss something like that! I can't believe Franny actually wants to fight Alfred! What has gotten into that head of his?!"

"Love." Roderich said in a simple and dignified manner. "I seem to recall a certain Alpha who in his adolescence would attack any other Alpha who looked at me." Roderich tried to hide his smile but it was clear on this face, Gilbert smirked proudly back.

"Could you blame me?" Gilbert replied as he and Roderich gazed fondly at each other.

"I suppose not." Roderich chuckled.

Francis approached the throne and bowed to Gilbert politely before he walked forward and embraced his long-time friend.

"So you want to marry Matthew huh?" Gilbert said in a low tone so the gossipers of court couldn't hear.

"Yes," Francis said quietly back, "I love him Gilbert."

"I know you do…" Gilbert said sincerely "And I would let you marry him if I could, but Matthew is Alfred's to care for. I can't force him to consent…" Gilbert sounded regretful that he couldn't do much to help his friend. Alfred was dead determined to keep Francis from his brother, he even went so far as to keep Matthew at their house, not permitting him to return to the palace in order to keep them separate.

"I know Gil, but I want Alfred to see that I'm serious about Matthew." Francis spoke with a strong determination in his voice.

Shortly after Alfred arrived with Matthew in tow. He was wearing a simple white tunic that was undone half way down his chest. His pants were made of a sturdy type of animal hide. He looked as though he was prepared for the fight, his eyes shone with a fierceness that was always present whenever he was preparing for battle. Matthew stood timidly at his side. It didn't matter how many time he pleaded with his brother, Alfred didn't relent. There was only so much that Matthew could do, he was an Omega and so it was in his nature to be submissive. When Alfred stuck to his guns there was no changing his mind.

Arthur walked over to Alfred with a soft expression on his face. Alfred took one of Arthur's hands and kissed the back of it. Arthur fussed over the Alphas shirt as the two whispered to each other gentle pleas and promises.

While Alfred was distracted by the emerald depths of Arthur's beautiful eyes, Matthew felt brave enough to tempt his brother's anger by rushing forward into Francis's waiting arms. His sweet violet eyes glittered with tears as they held each other.

When Alfred was able to tear his eyes from Arthur, he noticed his brother with Francis and frowned deeply.

"ENOUGH" Alfred growled loudly. Matthew shook with fear and mournfully let go of Francis. He handed him a large silk handkerchief to Francis before he walked back to stand next to his brother. Alfred sighed, he didn't like making Matthew upset, but sometimes he really couldn't help it.

Gilbert stood up finally and addressed the group. "Now that both of the opponents are here, I think we should begin."

"I agree." Francis said determinedly as he kissed the handkerchief Matthew gave him and tied it around his wrist.

The entire court was present in the arena seats as they waited for the fight to begin. Arthur sat with Matthew, holding to distressed blonds hand.

Feliciano sat with Ludwig, his arm locked in Ludwig's as they sat as close together as they could.

"Luddy, what happens if Francis loses?" Feliciano looked at his Alpha with wide, concerned eyes, whereas Ludwig's face was serious, his posture as formal as it could be with Feliciano clinging to him.

"If Francis loses then he may not marry Matthew, but he may ask Alfred one more time, if Alfred says no then it is final. If Francis were to try to run away with Matthew, he would be thrown in jail."

Feliciano sighed sadly and pressed his forehead into Ludwig's strong bicep, "That's horribly tragic."

Ludwig let himself show a moment of weakness when he pressed a consoling kiss to the top of Feliciano's auburn locks. He muttered "I know."

Trumpets sounded and Gilbert stood with a flourish of his long regal cape to begin the proceedings.

"Today Francis Bonnefoy fights Alfred F. Jones for the hand of the Omega Matthew, no weapons will be used, fighters must use only their body. If Francis wins Matthew belongs to him, if Alfred wins he can decide whether to give him Matthew or not, either way the matter will be decided once and for all. Now the two champions may present themselves."

As Gilbert announced it, the two the stepped into the arena, both shirtless and fierce looking. Francis had his hair tied back and Alfred was looking like he wanted to pull it off his head. "Shake hands and let's get this started." Gilbert commanded.

They did just that, and quicker than anyone could anticipate, Alfred tackled Francis to the ground and it soon became a grappling match. Dust flew in the air as the two Alphas struggled. Alfred had Francis pinned under him as he punched him directly in the eye, then in the jaw, Francis returned with a punch somehow landing to Alfred's chin, sending him back, Alfred kicked Francis in the torso Francis returned with a knee to Alfred's stomach, they started to grapple standing, trying to out muscle the other before Francis spoke with the limited breath he had:

"I love him Alfred" Francis yelled as loud as he could, the entire crowd hearing his declaration.

Alfred got madder and growled back "How could you love him? You go around bedding anyone with a pulse and I'm supposed to think you love him? Ha! You'll bond him, use him and then go back to your old nasty habits."

"I would never be unfaithful to my beloved! No one will love him the way I do."

Alfred charged forward one more time and Francis didn't have the time to dodge. Alfred delivered one last crushing blow to Francis, knocking him out and sending him to the ground.

The crowd cheered for Alfred, all except for Matthew, who felt tears fill his eyes. Arthur held him tightly as he watched Alfred with a worshiping gaze he tried to supress for Matthews's sake. But it was difficult, because Alfred never looked more attractive than when he had just defeated an opponent.

Gilbert stood, silencing the crowd with a hand gesture. "Alfred Jones is the winner." He declared loudly, after the cheering died down for a second time he spoke again. "Now Alfred, what is your decision?" Alfred looked at the now passed out Francis in cold contemplation.

Feliciano cringed and held tighter onto Ludwig's arm. Matthew's sorrow was breaking his heart, there was little Ludwig could do to console him.

Alfred looked up towards the crowd to Arthur, who was sitting up straight and gazing back. Normally Alfred wouldn't be able to move his gaze from Arthur's lustful ones, but the sight of his heart-broken brother was too much.

Francis woke up in one of the beds in the healers' quarters with a groan. His head throbbed in pain and he felt a sharp ache in the places he was hit. He opened his groggy eyes to see Alfred standing at his bed-side with his muscled arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you here to finish the job?" Francis asked gravely. Alfred huffed in response.

"If I wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead."

Francis grimaced and rubbed his sore chin. Alfred sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"When did it happen Francis? When did my sweet little brother start looking at me with such hatred in his eyes? He used to follow me around all day, sneak into my room and sleep next to me, bake me desserts, but now all he does is float around and think about you. When did my little brother become more interested in marriage than in me?"

"Matthew simply grew up Alfred, as we all do. I was simply lucky enough to be the object of his affections. Just because he wants to marry doesn't mean he no longer wants to be your brother."

"But if he gets married… THAT MEANS HE WILL HAVE TO MATE AND I DON'T WANT ANYONE DOING- THAT! TO MY BROTHER!" Alfred yelled in distress and gripped his hair, making Francis wince because of his headache.

Despite his pain, Francis wanted to reason with the other blond. "Alfred, are you saying that you would wish for Matthew to be alone for his entire life?"

"No…" Alfred mumbled.

"Do you know why it is that I love Matthew?"

Alfred paused for a moment before he shook his head.

"He is the most kind and gentle soul I have ever met. He lights up a room wherever he is and brings out the best in everyone. There is no one in all the kingdoms that makes me happy the way Matthew does and I know that he would make a wonderful mother for my children. I never pictured a life with anyone but him."

"Fucking hell Francis, how am I supposed to hate you when you talk like that?" Alfred grumbled angrily. Francis stared at him with wide eyes.

"Alfred… does this mean?"

"OF COURSE YOU CAN MARRY MATTHEW!" Alfred yelled again. Francis winced in response. "He'll never speak to me again if I deny him the only person he's ever loved, and I don't want to look cruel and heartless to Arthur. But so help me Francis! If you EVER so much as look at another Omega I _will_ kill you."

"I won't. I promise." Francis said with a tired smile.

"Ok." Alfred breathed out as he stood up. "I'm going to send in Matthew now. I'd appreciate it if you keep the kissing to a minimum, I want him to remain unmolested, at least until your married… I hope I didn't hurt you too much… brother-in-law."

"I'm sure the pain will go away any moment now, brother-in-law." Francis chuckled with amusement.

Alfred smiled one more time before he left. A short moment after he disappeared out the door, Matthew came rushing in with a bright smile on his face. "Francis!" he cried as he reached Francis's embrace. "Alfred says we will be married in a month! Isn't that just wonderful!"

"It's the best thing I've ever heard my dear. Does that mean you still want to be mine? Despite the fact I lost?" Francis's voice was tired and a little sad. Matthew brushed away a lock of his golden hair and kissed his forehead.

"Of course I do." Matthew whispered softly, "I love you."

The whole palace was abuzz with the excitement of the day, so much so that Gilbert threw a masquerade ball in celebration of the engagement. It was amazing what the palace staff could organise in such limited time. Though the decision to have a party was a little selfish on Gilbert's part, because he loved any opportunity to swing Roderich around a dance floor.

The person most excited for the sudden arrangement wasn't Matthew or Francis, it was Feliciano. He had never been to a royal ball before. His whole life growing up in the country side, he dreamt of what it would be like to dress in fine clothes and dance the night away.

The mask wearing element was simply a bit of fun, in reality everyone knew who everyone else was, but it gave people the opportunity to be strangers among familiar faces. This would be the same case for Feliciano despite his newness to the court. His shade of hair wasn't one that was easily forgotten or mistaken.

With the opportunity to have a second first meeting with Ludwig sounded almost as fun as the dressing up and dancing.

Roderich, Feliciano, Arthur and Matthew decided to dress together. It was a custom for friends to get ready together so that their mates would not see them until they were allowed.

Roderich wore the mask of a lioness, knowing full well that Gilbert was going to wear his over the top lion mask that he was so fond of. His entire outfit glittered with the colour of soft gold. It was just like all his other outfits really; tight at the waist and extraordinarily regal.

Matthew dressed as a mouse, complete with soft looking ears and a light cream coloured coat with a fluffy collar. He knew that Francis had a new cat outfit he was dying to try out and he wanted to play along.

Arthur was very determined to wear something that would almost guarantee that he didn't match anyone. He was sure that dressing as a rabbit would do the trick. Though he felt a little foolish in the long ears, he rather liked how slim he looked however.

Feliciano was excited, but also a little worried. Up until now he had managed to not look like a fool in front of the court, but he felt like it was going to be difficult. He had never attended something this grand since his brother's wedding.

He sat in front of a mirror with Roderich brushing his hair for him. "Why so downcast Feli? I thought you were looking forward to tonight?"

Feliciano sighed, "I wish I was more like you Roderich, when you walk into the room everyone stares in wonder at how perfect you are. The people of court will think me foolish when I walk in, I don't know how to look refined and noble…"

Roderich offered a small smile to Feliciano as he kept tending to Feliciano's hair. "Let me tell you a little secret Feli; I was twelve when I entered the court and became Gilbert's queen. I would trip on my feet and stutter at my words for fear of the eyes that were constantly watching me…"

"Really?" Feliciano asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, I was a mess. But you know who got me through it? Gilbert. Once, after a particularly humiliating night, he visited me in our room to find me crying into my pillow. He sat with me and held me close until I stopped. Then he told me that I was worth a million times more than any of them, and that I should just remember that they were jealous of me. His words weren't quite as refined as that, but I digress. From that moment on I would walk in to court with Gilbert's attitude towards life. No matter how they looked at me or what they said I kept my head high. Eventually they grew to respect me like they do now."

Roderich leant in and kissed Feliciano's cheek, "All I'm saying is, you need to forget about them, because you're awesome the way you are."

Feliciano giggled in response, feeling a great deal better, "Did you just say 'awesome?'"

"Don't ever tell Gilbert." Roderich groaned, "I'll never hear the end of it."

It was fashionable for the queen to show up late to any gathering, so Roderich, Feliciano, Matthew and Arthur all arrived when everything was in full swing. Arthur and Matthew entered first with smiles on their faces, joining the crowd of people.

When Roderich and Feliciano entered the room, the whole crowd turned and bowed. It was obvious that it was their Queen, because no one else would dare to wear a lioness mask. Feliciano was momentarily overwhelmed at seeing all those people bow before them. But he found his courage upon seeing Ludwig standing straight at true amongst the people. Feliciano smiled brightly in his doe mask, feeling so lucky to have Ludwig as his stag.

As they walked to their respective places the people stood straight again and music flooded the room once more. The Omegas stood on one side of the room and the Alphas on the other, the Betas were mixed up among the two groups.

The custom was to forget all affiliation and pretend they were all meeting for the first time, it gave a romantic thrill to those who had already been married for a long time, and it was a lot of fun for those who were courting. It was a game of sorts to them that was played until one of a couple broke character. The masks provided new identities for the wearers, each person was called the animal that they wore.

-PruAus-

Gilbert didn't waste any time in attempting to 'court' Roderich. He never did. As the two groups mixed together he searched the crowd for his brunette, whom he soon spotted standing the back corner, away from everyone else.

Gilbert smirked and gave a short bow, "Why is such a beautiful lioness standing all alone?"

"Because this lioness is waiting for the right lion to present himself." Roderich smirked back.

Over the years Roderich and Gilbert had played this game many times, it was always fun while it lasted but Gilbert could never pretend for long.

Gilbert couldn't help himself, he growled lowly and took the few steps necessary to close the gap between him and Roderich. He pinned Roderich to the wall. "Your lion is right here… Roderich." Gilbert then began to lick and bite Roderich's neck and press their bodies full together.

"I knew you wouldn't last. That's why I chose a secluded spot." It was difficult for Roderich to speak when Gilbert's powerful body was rubbing against his in such a sinful way.

"You know what I'm going to do next then?" Gilbert spoke seductively into Roderich's ear. The Omega shook with anticipation. "I'm going to dance with you." Gilbert said cordially as he stood back from Roderich and offered him his hand, "If you'll have me."

Roderich chuckled lightly and nodded once, "It would be my pleasure, Your Majesty."

-Franada-

Matthew stood and watched all the happy couples dance around him, shuffling in place as he waited for Francis to find him.

"It's dangerous for such a cute little mouse to be all alone." Francis's playful voice rang in Matthew's ear, making the blond shudder. He felt Francis's hands lock tightly around his waist, "Someone might snatch you." He kissed the side of Matthew's neck.

The Omega giggled, "Perhaps I should run away then." Matthew wiggled out of Francis's arms and turned to him with a wink before he skipped away into the crowd. "Catch me if you can Mr Cat~" Matthew called in a sing-song voice.

Francis chuckled before he moved into the crowd to find his beloved fiancé.

-Rochu-

Ivan wasn't much for dancing, but Yao seemed to enjoy being swayed in his arms, so he obliged. Being away from his mate made Ivan want to spoil him with every opportunity presented. Ivan wore all black fur and leather, a bear mask concealing his face. Yao was wearing the same except in white with a panda mask over his face.

As they moved slowly together, Yao held onto Ivan as though he feared the Alpha would disappear any moment. Ivan whispered sweet nothings into his ear. "My one, my heart and soul, nothing in the world is more perfect than you."

"What about our son?" Yao replied playfully.

"I would say it's even then. Our son is strong and beautiful, just like you, he will make a great warrior and heir." Ivan said with a small, proud smile. "I wish to have many children."

"How many?" Yao laughed softly.

"Five or six, once we get to those numbers we can decide on how many more from there." Ivan sounded like he had it all planned out already, "Be assured, you won't be walking or leaving our bed very often."

Yao's heart grew sad, he pressed his forehead into Ivan's shoulder, "I wish you didn't have to leave me again, your son needs his father, and… I need my mate."

Ivan stilled so they were no longer swaying to the music, he brought Yao's chin up so he could connect their lips. "If I could, I would never leave your side. But I am bound by my people's laws, you know this. Do not be sad my sunflower, you are strong and unshakable. Our son needs you to be his source of joy. You know I will be back, I will return to you, and this time, for good."

Yao fought back the tears, reminding himself that he was as strong as Ivan said. "Then we must not waste our time with silly masquerades. Take me to our room and make love to me."

Ivan smirked and Yao smirked back. Ivan could see the same determination in the Omegas eyes that he had when they first met.

He would be more than happy to fulfil his mate's wishes.

-USUK-

Arthur preferred a good book to a social gathering of this magnitude. He pitied the other Omegas who spend all their time primping themselves and whose only goal in life was landing a rich mate. Wanting to find love was a fine and respectable goal that he could understand, but for those who married for money and status were just deplorable.

Not too far from where he was standing was a group of clamouring Omegas surrounding an Alpha in a wolf mask. It wasn't the fact that he recognised him, or the fact that no other person would have such a following, but Arthur knew that it was Alfred behind that mask.

Arthur had been anxious to see Alfred ever since the fight. Because of all the rush of preparing for the ball, they never got to see each other like they had planned. There was a lot that needed to be discussed between the two.

Arthur watched as Alfred pushed his way through the crowd and saunter towards him. Arthur was very glad that he was wearing a mask, because the way he blushed when he saw Alfred in all his masculine glory again felt humiliating.

"Hey there little bunny." Alfred greeted with a wide grin, "Would you care to give a wolf a dance?"

Arthur feigned disinterest, "I'm sure that you could find another 'little bunny' to dance with."

Alfred's grin didn't falter, because he knew Arthur was just putting up an act. Alfred strode forward and grabbed a hold of Arthur's waist, and in one quick movement he threw the Omega over his shoulder.

"If you won't dance with me then I'll just have to steal you away."

Arthur protested and squealed, but Alfred wasn't relenting. He walked through the crowd of people until he and Arthur were standing alone in the hallway that lead to the ball room as a large amount of people stared at the strange display. It was only when they were out of sight that he put Arthur back into his upright position.

Arthur's face burned with the blush that wouldn't go away. He couldn't believe that Alfred would make such a display, in front of the entire court too!

He fussed over his mask and ears, which had become a skewed during the carry. "Why would you do something like that? Explain yourself!"

Alfred laughed a little before he could reply, "I just wanted the court to know that you're the only bunny I want."

"Your quite bold wolf." Arthur mumbled. They stood awkwardly for a moment before Alfred spoke.

"Did like the fight?" he asked quietly.

"Of course I did! I mean…" Arthur replied fervently but dropped to a mumble again "…you defended Matthew's honour well."

"I'm happy you think so…" Alfred laughed weakly and shared a brief moment of eye contact with Arthur. He saw just how lovely Arthur's eye were, even when they were hidden behind a mask.

Alfred sighed and dropped his smile, and replaced it with a more earnest and affectionate expression. He took both of Arthur's hands in his before he spoke again.

"Arthur, I know were not meant to use names but I don't care. Dammit! I love you so much." Alfred ripped off his mask and then Arthur's followed, much to the Omegas shock. Before Arthur knew what was happening, Alfred's arms circled his waist and dipped him low. Their lips connected in a passionate lock.

It was full of searing heat and longing, Arthur could do nothing but timidly press back as the Alpha dominated his mouth with all the pent up emotion that he had.

Arthur was dizzy with lust and need when Alfred had finished plundering his mouth. "Alfred." Arthur said in a whispery tone, "That was-"

"Marry me darlin' and you'll never want for anthin'. I'll make sweet tender love to you every day and you'll never know sadness again. Just be mine."

Arthur looked up at him with wide eyes. He wasn't expecting any of this. There was only one thing he could say.

"I thought you'd never ask."

-Gerita-

Ludwig didn't take long to find Feliciano, the little Omega had a scent that was engrained in the Alpha's senses. And although Feliciano tried to run and hide for the sake of fun, but Ludwig was quick enough to catch up. Ludwig grasper Feliciano's wrist lightly but Feliciano was the first to speak.

"Has a big, strong stag come to take me away?" Feliciano asked with a giggle.

"That depends if you, little doe, will consent to a dance?" Ludwig spoke charmingly as kissed the back of Feliciano's hand.

Feliciano all but threw himself into Ludwig's arms with excitement, all his previous fears about looking uncivilised had left his mind.

"I'd love to dance with you Lu- I mean, mysterious stranger." Feliciano kissed Ludwig's cheek.

Ludwig was a divine dancer, he made up for Feliciano's noticeable fumbling. Feliciano was always better at dancing alone and to his own steps, but in court they danced in time and with a moderate level of speed. He wasn't used to the stiff and formal way that they danced here, so he struggled to stay in time. Ludwig began to sense the rising level of panic that Feliciano was feeling, and so lifted the Omega's feet from the ground so that he was completely supported by Ludwig's arms.

"I-I'm sorry Luddy, I guess I can't dance very well…" Feliciano apologised sadly as he brought his arms around Ludwig's shoulders.

Ludwig offered him a small chuckle as he moved them to the music. "Your worth isn't determined by your dancing ability."

"But don't you want a mate like Roderich?" Feliciano asked as he glanced over at the King and Queen. They looked perfect in every sense of the word. Gilbert could lead like the King he is, and Roderich floated like a dream.

"Feli, Roderich is what Gilbert wants. _You_ are what I want."

"But… why? If we weren't engaged-"

"Do not finish that sentence." Ludwig said in a commanding tone. They weren't moving to the music anymore but the couples around them continued to twirl around merrily.

"I want you Feliciano, not just because we're engaged, not just because you're… the most beautiful Omega I have ever seen…" Ludwig paused to make sure that the weight of his words were reaching Feliciano. "…I love you for being cheerful, kind, and considerate. And for bringing me so much happiness."

Feliciano melted at Ludwig's words as much as Ludwig melted at Feliciano's smile. Despite the indecency, Ludwig brought their lips together for a sweet and soft kiss. Feliciano nuzzled into Ludwig shoulder cutely.

"I can't wait until we're married Luddy."

"Neither can I."

**Guests will start arriving for the wedding in the next chapter. It's going to be a busy one! Please review if you liked the chapter! I love knowing what you think! If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask! Thanks for reading! Xoxo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you all don't mind a little mpreg, but if it truly bothers you then just ignore it, it's not something you need to be concerned over : ) I don't have a very firm grasp on the personality of all the Nordics and for that I am sorry. I tried my best though!**

**I loved the reviews! I wish I could write faster so I could hear your happy comments more often! Thank you all so much for them~**

**Just to make it clear: Feliciano and Lovino are 15, Ludwig is 16, Francis, Gilbert, Antonio and Roderich are all 20. All the Nordics are 21. Peter is 2.**

**I'm bound to you**

**Chapter 9**

Feliciano was woken by Ludwig, which in itself was unusual, but the strangest thing was that earlier than Feliciano would usually wake, and later for Ludwig. Despite the fact the Ludwig likes to let him sleep, he had to wake him, because their very first lot of guests were going to arrive some time just before breakfast, and he wanted Feliciano to be ready.

"Who is it?" Feliciano asked as he buttoned up his lavish red silk coat. "Who are we going to greet?"

Ludwig hummed in thought as he clipped his long red cape into place. "Lord Chieftain Berwald and his Omega, as well as a few of their closest advisors."

"Have you met him before?" Feliciano asked as he checked his reflection in the mirror.

"Once. My brother knows him a lot better than I do, they fought together against this clan of savages who were trying to steal other clan's land. Berwald got involved because it was near his coast, and Gilbert got involved because a clan leader asked for his help."

Feliciano cringed. He hated talk of war and of battles. He didn't understand why it was that people fought each other, but he supposed that getting rid of a savage clan would be a good idea. Feliciano pushed the thoughts from his mind and gazed at Ludwig instead. He could never get enough of the Alpha, everything about him made his knees go weak. Sometimes he couldn't believe that in only four days he was going to marry him.

It seemed like love was in the air, at least that's what Feliciano thought, with his own wedding on the horizon and Alfred and Arthur's engagement, it seemed the whole palace was rose tinted.

Everyone was dressed in their finery when he and Ludwig walked into the throne room. Gilbert and Roderich looked as regal and powerful as they say on their thrones. Feliciano and Ludwig stood near Gilbert as they all waited for the announcement of their guests' arrival. Feliciano was shifting around with impatience, "Do we have to greet _every_ guest that comes to our wedding?"

Ludwig chuckled at Feliciano's exasperation. The little Omega sure didn't have much discipline. "No we don't, only for a select few. Berwald made a very long journey to be here, so it's only polite."

It didn't take long after that for the trumpets to sound, announcing the arrival of their long awaited guests.

At the large doors at the end of the throne room there came into view four figures, the one in the middle towered above the others. He seemed to be about one inch taller than Ludwig, in fact, he had blond hair and blue eyes like Ludwig, but his eyes were different, they were deep blue of artic seas. He wore a large grey wolf pelt that wrapped around from his shoulder to his hip like a sash. The wolfs' head pointing downwards from his shoulder, just above his heart. The rest of his clothes were hides and leathers, aside from the large axe hanging from his hip. He looked absolutely intimidating to Feliciano; his face was frozen in a serious and unreadable expression, his towering stature, the way he walked… it was all frightening.

On his left was a much shorter blond with a cheerful expression, he didn't seemed at all afraid to be at the giant's side. He wore his wolf pelt like a cape, but Feliciano couldn't really figure out the rest of his outfit because he had a young child held close to his chest.

On the other side were two other blonds in brow fur and leathers, one of them impossibly had spiky hair.

By the time Feliciano snapped out of his daze the group were standing in front of the throne. Gilbert stood with a friendly grin on his face. "Lord Chieftain Berwald Oxenstierna." He greeted formally at first, but then he laughed out. Berwald gave a small smile in return as they grasped each other's shoulders as a friendly greeting.

"It's good t' see you Gil." Berwald said in a deep, rumbling voice. He turned his head and nodded politely to Roderich, "Your Highness." Roderich nodded back with a friendly smile. Berwald turned his attention back to Gilbert.

"It's been a long time… three years isn't it? Time really flies! Is this lovely Omega your mate?" Gilbert smirked teasingly and Berwald's smile grew just a tiny bit. He motioned for the Omega with the child and wrapped an arm around him. "This 's my mate Tino, and our son Peter."

Gilbert's smile grew and he laughed merrily "I think you I should have a long overdue chat. Here isn't the place to do it, how about we go sit down and have a drink? Your mate is welcome to have tea with Roderich and Feliciano."

"That sounds lovely!" Tino smiled happily.

"Mathias! You and Lukas can come too!" Gilbert called out. The Alpha with the spiky hair grinned widely in return, "Awesome! I could really use a drink!"

"Just don't make a fool of yourself." Lukas warned, "We're guests here."

"Aww don't be like that my little Lynx, you know I'm always the best behaved~" Mathias defended in a cutesy tone. Lukas 'hmmed' in response and decided against a retort.

Gilbert, Ludwig, Mathias, Lukas and Berwald settled in a room with comfortable couches and were severed some ale.

Berwald sat down with a deep, exhausted sigh and rubbed his temples.

"What's the matter Berwald? Did the journey wear you out or something?" Gilbert asked with concern.

Berwald mumbled something under his breath, leaving Mathias to explain. "Ber hasn't fucked Tino since we started the journey a week ago, I think he's going through some sort of withdrawal."

There was a swift smacking sound as Lukas brought his hand to the back of Mathias's head.

"Oww! What did I do?" Mathias protested. Gilbert broke out into laughter and Ludwig blushed slightly. Berwald's expression didn't change at all. Choosing to ignore the silliness, Ludwig cleared his throat.

"When was it that you were married, Berwald?"

"I was married shortly after Gil 'nd I defeated that clan, I was headin' back to my island but I had t' stop over at one 'f the smaller ones to resupply. That's when I saw Tino. We were married the next day. Our son was born nine months later. Congratulations 'n you're upcomin' wedding by the way." Berwald offered a small smile and Ludwig offered one back.

"Thank you, and how are things in the Snowfall Islands?" Ludwig smiled into his glass as he replied.

"Good, but too m'ny wolves. Th'y're eatin' the livestock."

Berwald is the Lord and Chieftain of the seven Snowfall Islands, his father abdicated early so he could focus on his hobbies. The Snowfall Islands were all landmasses lying close together in the cold North Sea. All the Islands have always been ruled by Berwald's family, even though they live on the main Island, all the other ones were loyal to their Chieftain. Their land was mostly peaceful, aside from a few threats at the coast, but few armies could navigate the treacherous waters.

Mathias and Lukas were from two different islands, but they met when they decided to pledge their service to Berwald. It was instant love for Mathias, but Lukas took some convincing. Because he was a Beta he wasn't so quickly coerced by the Alphas attempts to woo him, but in time, he accepted and they were married.

Feliciano was happy to be having tea and cake after being woken early and been made to skip his breakfast. But he was most happy to meet someone new, he thought it was one of the joys of life. Tino was cheerful and sweet, and his little son was so cute!

"How do you like being an Omega in power Roderich? I can't say that I'm ever going to get used to it." Tino asked as he fed his son a small piece of cake.

"It is difficult, but I can't remember doing anything else. What did you do before you married Berwald?" Roderich seldom got to converse with another Omega with the same position as him, so he enjoyed talking with Tino.

Tino smiled to himself "I was a Priest, I dedicated my life to the thunder God when I was thirteen. I thought I'd be a priest forever. But I can see now that there were greater plans for me." Tino kissed his son's fore head softly.

"So why did you stop? Was it because you met Berwald?" Feliciano asked with curiosity. He knew that most who become priests don't usually end up as Tino did.

Tino laughed softly to himself for a moment, "You could say that. I was in my church when the door opened and Berwald stepped in. You can imagine my surprise when I saw the Lord Chieftain of all people. He walked up to me, and after a few words he threw me over his shoulder and carried me to his longboat."

"HE KIDNAPPED YOU?!" Feliciano yelled loudly in shock.

"Calm down Feli" Roderich insisted, "Things work differently in the Snowfall Islands."

"That's right," Tino smiled sweetly, "If an Alpha is interested in an Omega he takes him to his home and presents him to his family. If they approve he proposes and the Omega has a choice as to whether or not he wants to. When Berwald finally spoke to me I knew I was in love~ I could tell from the way he looked at me that he loved me too." Feliciano listened to Tino's story with his heart bursting with joy. He loved a good, romantic story. Tino sighed fondly, "Nine months later we had Peter."

"That's a lovely story~" Feliciano cooed, "And your son is so cute. I can't wait to have lots of babies."

Feliciano loved to think of it, little boys and girls with his eyes and Ludwig's shade of hair, or Ludwig's eyes and his shade of hair.

The day went smoothly, Gilbert held a small feast for their guests, and then they all danced merrily, because Gilbert just loves any opportunity to show off his dance moves to Roderich. Feliciano let Ludwig lead them in the same way he did in the masquerade, and as they moved he couldn't help but notice that Berwald had his hands firmly on Tino's backside the entire time they danced.

More and more people began to the next day, some who didn't need to be greeted by Feliciano, so he was glad he could sleep in once more.

Much to Feliciano's joy, the next day Antonio and Lovino were going to arrive. Feliciano hadn't seen his brother since he was married and was anxiously waiting.

He stood in the throne room, waiting for the announcement of their arrival. Ludwig was getting a little irritated by Feliciano's constant fidgeting, so he took his hand and held it tight, providing Feliciano with some much needed comfort. Gilbert was anxious also, as he and Antonio were very close friends, and still were, but the distance made it difficult.

Antonio was taught in the Palace with Gilbert and Francis, and if things had gone the way they planned, he would still live in the palace. But at the age of seventeen Antonio's father died unexpectedly and he was called away to rule his province and become the new acting Lord. The land he controlled was beautiful and fertile, it also boarders with the land that Roma rules. The reason he and Lovino were betrothed was because it would strengthen crucial ties, it also meant that the children they had would inherit both provinces.

There was worry that the five year age gap between the two would make things difficult, but Antonio proved himself loyal and adoring of Lovino, and Lovino proved himself loving and affectionate when he thought no one was looking. Though he insisted on keeping up his cold exterior in front of everyone.

Lovino is currently eight months along with his and Antonio's first child. Antonio had tried to convince him not to make the long journey to attend the wedding, but Lovino was insistent on seeing his brother again.

The entire court stood at attention when the trumpets sounded and announced the arrival of Lord Antonio and his mate Lovino.

Lovino looked like pregnancy suited him. He still looked slim, aside for his bulging stomach, and he walked easily enough with only a slight waddle. Feliciano forgot all sense of propriety and rushed to his brother, hugging him tightly but still avoiding his bump. It was good that Gilbert had the sense to have no other court members in the throne room.

"OH LOVI I MISSED YOU SO, SO MUCH!" Feliciano let his tears fall freely as he cried into his brother's shoulder. Lovino fought back his own tears and hugged his brother back, but with less vigour.

"D-Don't cry Feli, you look like a fool." Lovino's voice was breaking as he pushed back the overwhelming emotion.

Feliciano stood back from the embrace, looked and Lovino's stomach then back to Lovino, a bright smile lighting up his tear stained face. "Oh Lovi! You're going to have a baby? Why didn't you tell me?"

"He wanted it to be a surprise" Antonio answered cheerfully. He and Feliciano embraced briefly.

"It's good to see you Antonio. I'm so glad you both are here~" Feliciano was overjoyed to see his family again, the only one who was missing was Roma, but he knew he would arrive a little later.

Everyone walked down to the three and Lovino and Antonio bowed their heads to Gilbert. "It is good to see you, old friend." Antonio smiled widely at Gilbert and the two embraced.

"Old? Who are you calling old? I'm an awesome twenty years old." Gilbert grinned back and Antonio laughed.

"You never change Gil. And how are you Roderich?" Antonio said as he nodded politely at Roderich.

"I am well thank you." Roderich replied with a smile. The pleasantries were cut off but Lovino's harsh tone.

"So you're going through with it then?" Lovino growled at Feliciano when Ludwig joined his side.

"What? Lovi of course I'm going through with it, I love Luddy." Feliciano linked his arm in Ludwig's lovingly.

Lovino snorted indignantly, "This is just part of his ten year plan to steal you from me, I told you he's not worth trusting, I came here to stop this. You shouldn't marry that blond bastard, you should be thinking of your family. "

Feliciano's eyebrows knitted together and he suddenly felt rage build up, "Steal me from _you_? How could you say that? I haven't seen you in years, you haven't sent me so much as one letter! Is _that_ thinking of your family? Huh Lovino? Were you thinking of family when you decided not to tell me I was going to be an uncle? Ludwig has been more of a family to me then you ever have!" feeling all the resentment that built up after all his lonely years, and a feeling of protectiveness for Ludwig caused Feliciano to snap in a way he had never done. Tears fell down his eyes again, but they were tears of rage and pain.

Lovino stood stunned as Feliciano continued, "And now you've come here, days before my wedding and insult my mate! You've always spoken badly of Ludwig even though you only met him once, whenever I brought him up you shot both of us down! I don't want to hear it, I hate you!"

Feliciano let go of Ludwig's arm and ran out of the room as fast as he could. The room stood in stunned silence, Ludwig made a move to run after him but Gilbert grabbed his arm, "Let him cool off on his own."

Lovino gave out a deep exhale. "Antonio. I need to lie down."

"Of course, Gil?" Antonio looked to his friend.

"Yeah, follow me."

Feliciano didn't know where he was running, but he knew he had to stop because his lungs were screaming for air. He stood, bent over and grasping his legs tightly as he tried to catch his breath. 'Why did I go off at him like that? I don't really hate my brother, do I?'

"Are you standing in the hall for a reason?"

Feliciano straightened up and looked for the source of the unfamiliar voice.

He appeared to be a Beta, he had longish dark brown hair and green eyes. He had a tall, muscular frame, with a chocolate brown kitten sitting on his shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry, I had a fight with my brother," Feliciano forced a smile and quickly wiped the tears from his eyes.

The Beta hummed in understanding and they stood silently for a moment. "I have a brother." The Beta replied in a sleepy tone as he passed the kitten on his shoulder to Feliciano. "He's a half-brother actually, his name is Sadiq. We have different mothers who hated each other, I guess it rubbed off on us."

"Did you get along?" Feliciano asked as he snuggled the kitten.

"Not at all. We used to fight all the time."

"But you stopped right? You became friends later?"

"No. He moved to a nice villa near the coast with his mate. But I always wondered what it would be like to have a big brother that I got along with. Do you get along with yours?"

Feliciano paused for a moment to think before he answered, "We used too…"

"Then you're lucky. Don't throw away friendship with your sibling over a fight. You're fortunate to having gotten along with him at all."

They sat together for a while in silence, both of them adoring the little kitten. Eventually Feliciano spoke up, "I need to go back."

The Beta offered Feliciano a small smile and a nod, then took the kitten back, he turned to walk away but Feliciano stopped him.

"Wait! What's your name?"

"Heracles." He replied simply.

"You're Kiku's mate!"

Heracles smiled and nodded once, then he kept on walking.

Feliciano was left a little confused but feeling a lot better. He couldn't stay mad at his brother, no matter how cold he was at times.

Feliciano ran back to find his brother and apologise. He spotted Ludwig in one of the hallways and ran into his arms. "Oh Luddy! I'm so glad to see you, where's Lovi?"

"I've been looking for you everywhere! Lovino wants to talk to you." Ludwig checked over Feliciano as though he was looking for injuries. He pressed a kiss to Feliciano's forehead. "Do you want to see him?"

Feliciano nodded, "Yes, take me to him."

Lovino was lying on a bed in the room Gilbert had reserved for him and Antonio. Antonio was sitting at the bedside as Lovino silently rubbed his mid-section. He felt bad for making his brother so upset, but he thought he was doing the right thing, he never wanted his brother to be forced into marriage. Not that he minded being forced to marry, he just always thought that his little brother would be happier finding his own love.

Antonio spotted Feliciano at the doorway, he stood with a small smile, "I'll leave you two to talk." He left the room and Feliciano cautiously walked to the seat where Antonio had been sitting and sat with a sigh. Lovino watched him for a moment before Feliciano spoke "I'm sorry I got mad at you Lovi. But I really do love Luddy."

Lovino sighed, looking towards the ceiling he replied, "I didn't want you to be forced into something like this. I was convinced that Ludwig would just hurt you, that he didn't really love you. Does he love you Feli?"

"He does love me Lovi, I know it seems impossible, but he really does. You fell in love with Antonio, didn't you?"

"Yeah but that took a lot of time. I was worried that you wouldn't get someone like 'Tonio, I was worried you'd get and Alpha who treated you badly. There are so many bad men out there." Lovino turned his head to look at his brother, "I just… can't see why you love him."

Feliciano smiled and shuffled in his seat a little, "I love Luddy because he's kind to me, he makes me feel safe and above all… he was my first friend that wasn't you or grandpa."

"I know I haven't been a good brother lately, I've been so wrapped up in my life with Antonio. I, I'm sorry if I made you feel lonely." Lovino had to look away from his brother as he spoke, he couldn't face those, wide, cheerful eyes that he let down.

"Don't worry about it Lovi! We can start again." Feliciano stood from his seat and hugged his brother. Lovino hugged him back softly.

"Don't tell anyone I apologised or I'll never forgive you." Lovino mumbled grumpily.

"I wouldn't dream of it~"

The day ended without any more drama. There was a flurry of more guests arriving though, nobles and esteemed individuals for all corners of the kingdom, and by the end of the day Feliciano was exhausted. He slumped into bed with a groan. "I can't keep doing this Luddy! I haven't had a nap all day!"

Ludwig chuckled at his mate's dramatics as he settled him under the covers, "It's only for a little while, I'm sure you can do it. Let's go to sleep now, we'll be just as bust tomorrow and you'll need to be energetic to get through it all."

"Mmm, Luddy, come and cuddle me~" Feliciano beckoned, starching out one arm towards Ludwig.

Ludwig smiled and moved into the covers, encircling Feliciano in his arms. They shared a deep and loving kiss before falling contently asleep.

Ludwig was woken the instant he heard the first knock at the bedroom door. He sat up, being careful not to wake Feliciano.

Kiku quickly opened the door and bowed, "Your Highness, Lovino just went into labour."

"WHAT?!" Ludwig yelled in surprise, "But he's only eight months!"

"I know, but it's happening and we need both you and Feliciano present." Kiku explained quickly and Ludwig nodded in understanding. Deciding not to bother trying to get Feliciano out of bed on his own merits, Ludwig picked the Omega up and carried him out of the room.

As they walked briskly down the hall Feliciano was woken by the jostling of his body in Ludwig's arms. "Luddy? What's going on? Why aren't I in bed?"

"Your brothers' having his baby now." Ludwig explained calmly, we need to be there.

"OH NO! POOR LOVI! WALK FASTER LUDDY, WALK FASTER!"

As they came to the room they could hear Lovino's cries of pain. Gilbert and Roderich were there, along with Francis, Matthew and Alfred. Francis and Gilbert where there to support Antonio, Matthew and Roderich were there to support their loves and Alfred was there because Arthur was the one of the ones delivering the baby.

Arthur came through the door to the bed room looking rushed, "Feliciano, you're finally here, you're brother wants you with him. Come now."

Lovino looked sweaty and strained, Antonio was holding one of his hands as he stood next to the bed, offering loving and encouraging words. Feliciano rushed to Lovino's other side and took his hand.

"Oh Lovi! Are you ok? What can I do for you?" Feliciano fretted and Lovino growled.

"Do I look bloody ok? If you want to help shut the fuck up and just hold my hand!"

Arthur approached the end of the bed with determined eyes, "Alright Lovino, let's begin."

It was an agonisingly long wait, screams and curses filled the room, but the worst part was the sudden silence. The group waiting outside the bedroom sat, holding each other with worry. It wasn't until a cry was heard that they finally had the power to breathe again.

Arthur held a little baby in his arms and wrapped it up in a blanket, a bursting smile on his face, "Congratulations Lovino, it's an Alpha boy."

**I thought about cutting this off early but that would have been mean. Wedding next chapter btw!**

**I always wanted to see Feliciano stand up to Lovino, so I wrote it! **_**Don't get me wrong I love Lovino but it was just something that needed to happen**_**. This took a long time because I had very little motivation to do anything at all. Isn't it funny that when you have the time you don't have the inspiration? Life sure is funny. **

**Anyway I hope you liked this chapter! Hopefully the next one will be quicker. Please Review! They make me write faster! Thanks for reading, xoxo. **


	10. Chapter 10

**There's nothing I love more than reviews, thank you all~ I filled this one with as much content as I could, including wedding and other stuff ; ) I hope you like it! This isn't Feli's heat, but that will happen don't worry! And I'll make it worth the wait.**

**I never thought I'd write something that got over 100 reviews, I can't believe how lucky I am, you're all the most wonderful readers~**

**I'm bound to you**

**Chapter 10**

Feliciano had slept alone on the night before his wedding, and it was one of the worst sleeps he ever had. The bed he was in was far too large for one persona and it was also cold because of the absence of Ludwig's heat. Feliciano was glad that he wouldn't have to sleep alone again after having to do it just once. Ludwig had insisted that they sleep separately that night because of a royal tradition. The two weren't allowed to see each other at any point during the day until the moment Feliciano would walk down the aisle. Despite the bad sleep, Feliciano woke up as happy as ever, knowing that on this day he would be bound to Ludwig forever.

It was Roderich and Arthur who woke him that morning. They were something akin to ladies in waiting; they were in charge of waking him, bringing him breakfast and helping him prepare for the day. They were both overjoyed when Feliciano asked them, it was a great honour for any Omega. Feliciano would have asked his brother also, but he just had a baby so that wasn't happening. Lovino promised he would be there for the ceremony, but he didn't have the strength to sit through the banquet after. Feliciano understood, he was just grateful that both his brother and the baby were without complications.

"So are you excited Feli?" Roderich asked as the group of three ate their breakfast on Feliciano's oversized bed. Feliciano nodded vigorously and swallowed his mouth full of toast.

"I'm am! I can't believe I'm going to marry Luddy today! Did you feel excited when you married Gilbert?"

"I can't say I was excited, I was definitely nervous and terrified. The first time I saw him was as I was walking down the aisle. I was only twelve and all. It took a long time for Gilbert and I to figure out how to act around one another. You're very lucky to have connected with Ludwig so quickly." Roderich smiled, he was truly happy for him to find happiness so easily.

"I can't wait to see the ceremony," Arthur said with a sophisticated grin, "I really do love weddings."

"And when do you think we'll be seeing yours? I know Alfred is rather eager." Roderich asked playfully.

"As soon as he gets my father's permission, I suppose. But that won't be until he returns to the palace. And that won't be until Gilbert summons him, I swear that man would never leave Vail Heights if he had his way."

Arthur's family has ruled over a province in the north of the kingdom since its inception. The place was very mountainous and travel could become difficult, this resulted in Arthur's family become reclusive, most of them choosing to stay and leaving very few to venture out. Arthur was sent out because he was a gift to Roderich, he was intended as an Omega in waiting, but when Roderich saw how smart Arthur was he let him peruse medicine.

Arthur never wanted to return to his home after seeing how much livelier it was at the palace, and if he got to marry Alfred, he wouldn't have to.

Feliciano could tell he was lucky, after growing up in a beautiful place with lots of love and then coming to an even more beautiful place to marry his one true love. Very few Omegas had the happiness he did, and he wasn't going to forget to be thankful for his good fortune.

After breakfast the group of Omegas all took a bath. Feliciano washed himself with soap that was completely free of any scent, Roderich explained that it was important for him to smell like himself for his wedding night.

"I haven't bathed with anyone beside Gilbert for a long time, this is rather fun." Roderich said with a voice full of mirth. "Remember when you first arrived Arthur? You and I used to bathe together, with Elizabeta as well."

Arthur laughed at the memory, "Yes, It was fun, Elizabeta would insist on washing our hair for us... You know I haven't seen Elizabeta in a while, where did she go?"

"Do you remember when she called me to see Gilbert? He had a message from Prince Vash offering his sister to Elizabeta, she was enthusiastic and left to go court Lili properly. Things are going well, according to her letters. Though she won't be back for some time."

"She's Luddy's cousin right? That means she'll be my family." Feliciano chirped excitedly, he always wanted a large family.

"You'll love getting to know her Feli, she's a lot of fun and fiercely determined. And she's the only female alpha to hold such a high position. She sure gave Gilbert and Ludwig a run for their money." Roderich smiled at Feliciano, hoping that he will feel welcome when he officially joins the royal family.

Feliciano sank into the water, enjoying the feel of it cradling his body. He wondered what married life would be like, things had been a little hectic since his arrival and he hadn't really had any duties, but he knew that would change eventually. He hoped that he could be the mate that Ludwig wanted and needed.

Ludwig woke later than usual. It took him a while to get to sleep. It amazed him how quickly he got used to having Feliciano's petite body clinging to him, and how much he missed it. Ludwig ate his breakfast with Gilbert and Alfred, not that he particularly wanted too, because they always spoke with their mouths full.

"I can't believe it's my little brother's wedding day! Tonight Luddy, you become an adult." Gilbert puffed his chest out and placed his hand on his brothers' shoulder.

"Gilbert, please spare me the theatrics." Ludwig groaned, "Can't you just congratulate me like a normal brother?"

Gilbert huffed, "What kind of brother would I be if I didn't offer you some advice or wisdom? Now Feli will need you to be kind and gentle, I don't think he's quite ready to be tied up. But you know what would be fun? If you-"

"GILBERT STOP." Ludwig roared in embarrassment.

"No don't, this stuff is gold!" Alfred encouraged enthusiastically. Ludwig sighed, these two were his best friends, what was he thinking?

"Thank you brother but I don't need this." Ludwig knew what happened between mates on their wedding night, he just hoped that he could make it good for Feliciano.

The entire palace was in a flurry of excitement. The throne room was being turned into a wedding hall, which always happened when a royal was going to be wed. The thrones were moved to make an altar for the couple to stand at, an arch of gold with fresh flowers entwined in it stood at the centre where the couple would say their vows. The gold is used to represent Ludwig, the esteemed Alpha prince of the realm; strong, regal, noble and honourable. The flowers were of course, the representation of Feliciano; sweet, beauteous, gentle and full of life.

When Roderich and Gilbert were married their arch was made of silver, it was decorated with lilac amethyst gems. It was a custom for every royal couple to have one catered specifically to their personalities.

The room was filled with seats from end to end, the front row was of course reserved for friends and family, the second for important guests like Berwald and Tino. The rest were for court members, dignitaries. Though the centre of the room was laid out a long red carpet for the couple to walk down.

The ceremony would be performed by Germania, as the former King and Regent to Gilbert he had more authority than any other to sanctify the union of royalty.

Feliciano moved all his preparations to Lovino's room. He knew his brother wasn't really in any condition to be moving around and he really wanted his brother to be there when he changed into his clothes for the ceremony. Though most of the time Feliciano, Roderich and Arthur were too busy cooing over Lovino's baby.

"Have you and Antonio decided on a name yet?" Roderich asked as he cradled the baby in his arm. The little Alpha baby was without a doubt Antonio's, as he has the same shade of brown hair and green eyes.

"His name is Romeo. We decided last night." Lovino replied with a small smile. He didn't usually get sentimental, but having a child awoke a light in him he didn't know existed.

"That's a beautiful name." Arthur smiled in approval. "I hope he grows into a strong young Alpha."

"He's the cutest thing I ever did see~" Feliciano cooed, "I want one as soon as possible."

"I know my baby is cute, I made him, but I think you should worry about getting ready for your wedding." Lovino deadpanned, "I think you're falling behind schedule."

"My word you're right!" Roderich panicked, "We need to get you dressed Feli!"

Feliciano's outfit was made of all white. It was layered with thigh-high socks that tucked into his puffy shorts. He wore a corset that tied up with a long silk ribbon at the front, one top of that was a long coat that just grazed the ground. Attached to his shoulders by silver clips was a long cloak that trailed behind him made of red velvet and a white fur outer lining.

Roderich lower on a circlet of silver onto Feliciano's auburn locks and stood back, feeling overcome with emotion. "Oh Feli, you look positively breathtaking."

Feliciano felt tears prick his eyes as he rushed into Roderich's embrace. "Thank you for everything Roderich." He whimpered sadly. Roderich wiped the tears from Feliciano's eyes.

"Now, now, don't cry, your face will go all red." Roderich smiled and Feliciano smiled back. Roderich looked over at Lovino and back to Feliciano, "Arthur and I will give you two sometime, we'll be in the next room getting dressed." Roderich and Arthur left with smiles on their faces, and when the door clicked shut Feliciano walked over to his brother and sat at his bed side.

"Help me up Feli, I'm not going to your wedding in my night shirt."

Feliciano stood up and helped his brother out of bed. He helped him slip out of his nightshirt and pull on the nice pair of pants that was laid out for him.

"Feli," Lovino began, "I hope you… I mean, I want to tell you…. Damn it. I want you to be happy. And if being with Ludwig makes you happy then it's ok with me." Lovino was tripping over his words, but Feliciano knew what he was trying to say, so he hugged his brother gently.

"My little Cherubs." The two turned in surprise and saw Roma standing in the doorway, "I'm sorry I'm late boys."

Feliciano smiled brightly as Roma walked towards them. He couldn't run to him because he was holding up Lovino, but he sure was glad to see him.

Roma picked up Lovino's shirt and helped his grandson into it. "I can't believe that I got my first great-grandchild and my grandson married all in one week. I'm the luckiest man in the world." He looked proudly upon the two grandsons that had brought him so much joy, he could never have hoped for two such perfect boys.

"Would you like to see him?" Lovino asked softly.

"Of course." Roma said with a smile.

The three walked over to the baby's crib and peered in. Sleeping there was the new bundle of joy, Roma's eyes filled with a few, very proud tears. "He's beautiful Lovino. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you Grandpa." Lovino smiled. He wasn't going to hide the joy he felt when his grandfather praised him.

"Feliciano, I hope you live happy with Ludwig," Roma added "Just as Lovino is with Antonio."

"I will grandpa." Feliciano grinned widely. Roma embraced both his grandsons lovingly.

The door opened again and Antonio walked through, grinning widely, "It's time for us to take our seats Roma, are you feeling well enough Lovi? Do you want me to carry you?"

Feliciano giggled and Lovino huffed, "No I don't need to be carried, now let's go already." Antonio smiled and walked over to Feliciano.

"You look great Feli, I'm sure Ludwig will love your outfit." He winked and then walked over to the crib. He smiled down at his sleeping son and picked him up with the most meticulous care and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

As new parents, Lovino and Antonio weren't ready to be parted with their child, even if it was only for a short while, so Antonio made arrangements to have the baby sit with them during the ceremony. They had a bassinette put next to their seats for him to sleep in, knowing already that little Romeo was a sound sleeper.

"Good luck Feli." Antonio bid as he, Lovino and Roma walked out the door.

Feliciano sighed and walked over to the mirror to check his reflection. He hoped Ludwig wasn't getting cold feet.

Ludwig stood at the closed wooden door that would open to the throne room, emotions flooding his body. In a moment he was going to be walking down the aisle, standing at the alter and waiting for his future mate. Gilbert stood next to him, all traces of his humour replaced with a nostalgic euphoria.

"I know you're nervous, I know because I stood where you are now, but let me tell you, I've never seen two people more right for each other then you and Feliciano. And…" Gilbert paused to look his brother in the eyes with a soft gaze, "… if mother and father were here they'd be so proud, just like I am."

Ludwig didn't have words, so he just hugged his brother for a long moment. Gilbert had been his source of strength for such a long time, and still is. Having Gilbert say that he was proud of him made everything bad that's ever happened seem worth it.

The doors were opened and music filled the room, the guests that filled the seats stood in respect for their King as Gilbert walked in first, he followed along the carpet until he reached the Alter, standing at the side.

Ludwig was next to follow. The guests were still standing, watching as Ludwig walked, step by step, down the red carpet. He could see Matthew, Francis, Alfred and Arthur smiling at him, Germania looked proud of him from the alter, Tino was wiping away tears of joy as Berwald handed him a handkerchief, and Ivan was smiling with Yao doing the same at his side, their son in Yao's arms.

Before he knew it he was standing under the arch made to represent he and Feliciano. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as he stood and waited for the music to change, signifying Feliciano's arrival. It was the longest wait of Ludwig's life. He saw it not only as his wedding, but as the day he would become solely responsible for loving and protecting someone, the day that he would truly become an adult, the day Feliciano would be his for the rest of their lives.

His thoughts ended when he heard the soft fluttering of music change tune, and he knew Feliciano would be by his side soon.

Roderich was the first to step onto the carpet, Ludwig couldn't help but smile as his brother's face lit up upon seeing the vision of grace and majesty that is Roderich. The brunette walked slowly as the guests watched in admiration. When Roderich reached the end he stood to the side, opposite Gilbert. The two shared a loving glance before they turned their eyes to the end of the carpet. Ludwig breathed deeply and turned. He knew at that moment that all the waiting had been worth it.

He had always thought that Feliciano was beautiful, but nothing compared to seeing him in pure white lace and ribbon, walking, no, _floating_ down the aisle towards him. Ludwig couldn't help the smile as Feliciano's faced beamed with absolute bliss. Sweet, honey coloured eyes met with cool blue ones and there was never a moment more perfect.

Feliciano didn't notice the way the guests looked upon him in awe, he didn't notice the tears in his loved ones eyes or the proud grin, all he could see was Ludwig, his Ludwig, standing there, waiting for him.

It felt like an eternity and an instant, but Feliciano was standing next to Ludwig under their gold arch, hand in hand. With this, Germania began to speak;

"We have gather here today, by the witness of Alphas, Betas and Omegas to unite these two lives as one. May all the Gods of all the lands bless this union with everlasting happiness. Ludwig, second son of the House Beilshmidt will be bound to Feliciano, second son of the house Vargas. From this day until their last day, they will share one name, one house and one heart. Ludwig, second son of the House Beilshmidt, will you, from this day onward, take the Omega Feliciano as your mate? Do you promise to honour him, protect him and provide for him for the rest of your days?"

"I do." Ludwig answered in a heartbeat, his voice booming so everyone could hear clearly.

"And do you, Feliciano, second son of the house Vargas, take the Alpha Ludwig as your mate? Do you promise to love him, bear his children and submit to him for the rest of your days?"

"I do." Feliciano responded without apprehension, feeling the same amount of certainty as Ludwig.

"Ludwig, you may now kiss your mate and seal your vows." Germania declared, his eyes glowing with pride.

Ludwig leant down and his lips met Feliciano's without effort. It was a soft, gentle kiss, free of any real heat but full of promise.

"Now, take your first steps as two bound as one."

Ludwig took Feliciano's hand and they turned to face their guests. There was a chorus of cheering and clapping as they walked down the carpet together. Feliciano giggled and waved to his friends and family as he clung to Ludwig's arm. They walked out the door and into a room where they would wait.

When they were alone and out of sight Feliciano threw himself into Ludwig's arms and kissed him as passionately as he could. Ludwig returned in kind but the kiss was soon broken by their laughter. Ludwig swung Feliciano in a circle as he carried him in his arms.

"Oh Luddy were married! I'm so happy~" Feliciano nuzzled into the crook of Ludwig's neck like a kitten. "I love you."

"I love you too Feliciano." Ludwig whispered as he pressed a kiss to Feliciano's soft locks.

"So what happens now?" Feliciano asked as Ludwig put him back on his feet.

"We wait for Kiku to come and take us to the banquet hall. The guests have to be there first. Then we eat, dance, and um, retire for the night." Ludwig blushed just the tiniest bit as he spoke.

"That's great because I'm starving! Will there be cake?" Feliciano asked with excitement.

"Of course there will be cake, it's a wedding." Ludwig responded with a chuckle.

"_Our _wedding." Feliciano added.

"Yes, _our_ wedding."

Kiku arrived with Heracles at his side, he bowed to them with a small smile on his face. "Congratulations to you both. Heracles and I were honoured to be a wittiness to the ceremony."

"Thank you Kiku." Ludwig smiled back, "We wouldn't get married without you both there."

Kiku's smile widened just a little, "If your highnesses would like to follow me, you may proceed to the banquet hall where your guests are waiting. Feliciano, your brother sends his best wishes, but he and his mate have retired for the night. He knew you'd understand."

"Of course, I'm glad he made it through the ceremony, he must be tired. Come on Luddy! I want cake!"

They walked into the banquet hall and were greeted by cheering and clapping once again. The couple took the seats in the middle of the largest table. There were three in total placed in a 'U' shape so there was enough room for dancing in the middle. Feliciano was a little disappointed when Ludwig insisted he eat his dinner before he ate the cake, but he did as he was told knowing that Ludwig was right.

"I would like to make a toast," Gilbert declared loudly, "To my little brother and his new mate; Ludwig, Feli, I want to be an uncle as soon as possible so get to it!"

The room erupted with laughter and Gilbert sat down. Roderich rolled his eyes and Ludwig sighed in exasperation.

When they brought out the cake Feliciano was enthusiastic to say the least, he cut an entirely too large piece when he and Ludwig cut it, but he ate every last bite of it, much to the horror of some of the on lookers and the amusement of Ludwig.

Shortly after they were ushered onto the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple.

They danced slowly, Ludwig was mindful to not move in any way that would disturb Feliciano's delicate footing. They danced lovingly, without any tripping, for a while, until Gilbert and Roderich joined them. Soon the floor was flooded with dancing couples; Alfred and Arthur, Francis and Matthew, Tino and Berwald. The wedding made every couple feel like being more romantic, there was no fighting or disagreements, it was all just love.

As the hour grew later, Ludwig knew that he and Feliciano would be leaving for their room soon. "Are you ready?" Gilbert asked with a slight smirk.

Ludwig exhaled, "As I'll ever be, I suppose."

"Don't even worry about it. You love each other and that's all that matter, all the other stuff comes naturally." Gilbert patted his brother's shoulder and walked back over to Roderich.

"Luddy?" Ludwig heard Feliciano's sweet voice, "Germania says we can go now."

"Of course Feli." Ludwig offered him a comforting smile, "Let's go."

They left the partying guests without much notice, leaving them to their own devices. Feliciano held tightly onto Ludwig's hand as they walked. Neither of them taking or looking at the other. Once they reached their room Ludwig opened the door and they stepped inside.

When Ludwig turned to face Feliciano after locking the door he felt his blood rush at the sight he received. Feliciano unclipped the cloak from his shoulders, the material fell and pooled around his feet in a way that was so indescribably seductive to Ludwig. Feliciano then slipped of his coat, making sure that Ludwig was watching him as he did so.

"Feliciano." Ludwig spoke in a whisper as he walked forward to his new mate. He was hit with the realisation that he was now allowed to do to his mate what have had craved since the moment of their meeting. And his mate wanted him just as much. "Allow me."

Ludwig worked on unlacing the ribbon from the front of Feliciano's corset. The ties were frustratingly complex, but he managed to loosen it and watch it fall to the ground. With an appreciative hum Ludwig inspected Feliciano's bare chest, his soft, light skin.

"Luddy, aren't you going to take off any of your clothes?" Feliciano asked in an innocent tone.

Ludwig smirked, if his Omega wanted to see him bare, he was going to give him what he wanted. Ludwig was wearing all white like Feliciano, with long pants instead of shorts and a fancy tunic instead of a corset. But he wore a similar type of coat and the same type of cloak.

With ease he unclipped the cloak and let it fall, not caring about the mess. His coat followed after, and with one swift movement he lifted his tunic over his head. His perfectly muscled upper body was there for Feliciano to see and appreciate.

"Ludwig, you're so handsome." Feliciano swooned cutely, feeling his knees grow weak.

"Sit on the edge of the bed Feli." Ludwig instructed softly.

Feliciano did as he was told and Ludwig walked over and knelt in front of him. He took on of Feliciano's feet in his hand and unlaced his shoe, then gently lifted it off his foot. He repeated with the other shoe. As he moved to take off the thigh high socks he placed a kiss to Feliciano's hip. He lifted one leg and slowly pulled down the soft material, exposing the smooth skin. As he moved to the second one he slid the material down and kissed his thigh. Feliciano made the cutest whimpering noises.

The scent of their arousal was steadily filling the room as Ludwig stood again and kicked off his own shoes and began to unlace his pants, but he stopped.

"Lie down against the pillows." He commanded more seriously now. Feliciano tuned ad crawled to the pillows. When Ludwig appeared at the side of the bed he was completely naked. Feliciano had a perfect view of the part of Ludwig he loved the most. He couldn't help the moan that burst forth as Ludwig climbed onto the bed with him. Ludwig's body was over his, his hand moved down and slid off Feliciano's puffy shorts in a slow motion, his eyes never leaving Feliciano's.

Now they were both completely bare. Ludwig ran his hands slowly down his mate's sides as he straddled him, taking in the sight of the virgin Omega he was about to claim.

Feliciano's body was preparing itself for what was to come, one of the advantages of being an Omega was that their bodies were very accommodating. Ludwig growled, the scent that was filling his senses was heavenly, magnificent, and seductive.

Feliciano was mewling under Ludwig's touch as it explored every inch of his skin. Ludwig's hands were so big and warm, they help so much power in them and made Feliciano feel like his control had completely slipped away.

"Mm~ Luddy." Feliciano encouraged, "More."

Ludwig smirked, "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk for days. Do you want that Feli? Do you want me to fuck like you deserve?" Ludwig's hand moved to tease Feliciano's entrance, causing the Omega to take in a shuddering breath.

"Yes Luddy. Mark me as yours forever." Feliciano's voice was breathy and wanton, it made Ludwig growl deeper as he brought his body down on his Omegas, grinding their hips together in powerful downward motions.

It was a symphony of moaning and growling as their bodies took pleasure from each other. Ludwig felt his need grow too fierce so he moved of Feliciano so he could flip him on his stomach. He brought up Feliciano's hips and gripped them tightly. The Omega whimpered as his Alpha leant forward and licked the back of his neck. "I'm going to claim you now." He whispered seductively. Feliciano mewled and begged as Ludwig moved himself into positon, holding Feliciano's hips.

Ludwig pushed his large cock into Feliciano in one movement, seething himself fully into the tight heat. Feliciano screamed out from the pleasure of being filled for the first time in his life. The feeling was so intense he didn't know how he had ever lived without it. "OHHH LUDWIG~"

"You feel amazing." Ludwig said in a cross between a moan and a growl. He thrusted swiftly a few time to develop a rhythm. Every movement sending tremors through their bodies.

Ludwig gripped Feliciano's hips almost painfully as he lost all sense and ravaged the body under him. Mating at a fast, animalistic pace as the room filled with loud cries and moans.

"You were made for me to fuck, weren't you?" Ludwig roared. He was nothing but Alpha right now, his mind was solely on the fact that he was claiming his mate. "SAY IT!"

"I was made for you to fuck!" Feliciano cried out in pleasure.

Ludwig gave a few particularly hard thrusts and Feliciano came with an overwhelmed cry.

"I'm going to knot you, and you're going to want nothing but my cock filling you all the time." Ludwig groaned, he thrusted a few more time as he felt his end was near, he came with a low groan, the knot settling and sealing their connection.

They were both panting heavily when they f when they came down from their highs. Ludwig gained some of his sense again and carefully moved them onto their sides. Realising that he may have been too rough, Ludwig kissed and licked Feliciano's neck affectionately. "Are you ok?" was the first thing he asked when he could speak again.

"I'm great, Luddy was so amazing." Feliciano was tired and sleepy from post orgasmic bliss, but he still felt like he had to quell his mate's worry.

"Was it really that good for you?" Ludwig asked with slight disbelief. He couldn't really see how such, such _punishment_ was pleasurable.

"I want you to fuck me again, but after my nap." Feliciano sighed in contentment and drifted off to sleep.

Ludwig held his mate close as he slept, enjoying the sound of his soft breathing. He could feel the knot end and so pulled out, Feliciano whined from the loss, despite being asleep.

Ludwig smiled and moved them under the covers after he cleaned Feliciano.

He nestled his Omega in his arms and followed him into sleep, perfectly content with the start of their new life.

**Ok, **_**Super Important note**_**: I'm going on a road trip, as all Uni students must do, and I won't be back for a while, so the next update won't come until sometime next month. I hate doing this to you, PLEASE DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME! I WON'T BE GONE FOREVER JUST A LITTLE WHILE AND I'D NEVER LEAVE A STORY UNFINISHED.*sigh* you've all been wonderful and I want to keep making you happy, so I'll be back as soon as I can. I hope this chapter was enough compensation for my temporary absence.**

**Until later my friends. Thanks for reading! See you next chapter. Xoxo.**


End file.
